Cursed By A Pegasus Love of Sesshoumaru
by RuYu
Summary: “If you don’t let go of my wrist now, I won’t be responsible to what I might do next.”Sesshoumaru simply answered and pulled her out of his embrace. Suddenly, his claws reached for her throat and whispered. Now die, my love.
1. My Sister, and The Mysterious World

Chapter One: 

My Sister, and The Mysterious World

With half an hour drive, you have finally reached the Higurashi's Shrine. You are wondering what they will think of you. You walk up the steps, carrying your suitcases and you see the old man sweeping the leaves, and you instantly concluded that he is Grandpa. You walk up to him, put down your suitcases and said, "Hi, you need any help?"

Grandpa looked at you and said, "You are Chiaki, I haven't see you since you are one day old." He then walked around you in the circle and looked at you. You felt kind of weird for an old guy to check you out, but you shook the nasty thoughts out of your head and just though of him observing you as his other grandchild. "You have grown, how old are you now, girl?"

"14…"

"Aye." He whispered, and turned toward the house and yelled, "she's here!"

Then a few seconds later, you see a women with short black hair running out the house with her apron tied around her waist. When she saw you, she stopped run, and covered her hands over her mouth and sobbed quietly.

You walked to her, and pulled her into your arms and hugged her. She was shocked at first with your action, but she hugged you back. "It is okay, mother." She pulled away a little from the embrace and smiled. "You truly have grown, Chiaki." She then wiped away her tears and helped you with your suitcases. "Come let's go in. Kagome and Souta will be home soon."

You walked into the house, and she led you to your bedroom. "Your bedroom is right across from Kagome's, if you need anything ask Kagome. I know you might not get use to your small room right now…"

"It is okay, mother." You said cutting off her sentence. "I'll get use to it. And I think you have done a little too much for me." You said looking at your room. "Thanks, mother."

She smiled a little, and closed the door behind you, before she left. You turned to look at your room. And you notice, the ceilings is painted sky blue, and the walls are painted baby blue. Across and on the opposite from you was a glass slide door, which it has a balcony. The right side of the glass slide door, you see an empty bookshelf, beside it was a computer, on a computer desk. Parallel to the computer and in front of the doorway, you see a huge closet with a big mirror on the side of it. Across the closet, there's a window, below the window, there is a powder blue colored board, as if it could be used as another shelf. You bed is under that long shelf. And beside where you stand right now, there's a small drawer, with a blue lamp, on top of it.

Just as you are admiring the beauty and the hard work the Higurashi had done. You heard at light knock on your door. "Come in." You cried.

"Hey" You turned and you see a girl with long black hair, wearing green school uniform looking at you. "You must be Chiaki, I am Kagome." She said, extending her hand for you to shake. You took her hand and said, "nice to meet you, are you sure we are sisters?"

Kagome was confused by your question. You then explained, "We don't really look alike." With that, she laughed.

"I think we are, oh, and Souta is your brother too!" Kagome said happily, as she introduced my little brother to me, as Souta blushed madly beside Kagome, during the introductions.

You have met them all, and you think it is time to go to bed, hating the fact that you still haven't unpack your suitcases. Just as you tumbled on to your bed, you heard, a noise coming from Kagome's room. You stood up and to her room, and you see…

_A dog? Or is he human? _You thought to yourself, as you see him or it staring back at you with interest. _Let us say it is a he. _You thought to yourself. He seems tall, taller than you at least. And he is wearing a red kimono, with silver hair. What really intrigued you were his dog-ears. You wanted to go over to him and scratch his ears. And he is pretty cute.

Just as you were going to say something, Kagome walked into her room and gasp. "What are you doing here?" You thought she was asking you, so you said, " I heard a noise in your room, and so I came in uninvited, sorry!"

You looked at her and starting to walk out of the door, when you heard him speak, "who are you?"

You look over to Kagome me and said, "me? I think you should ask Kagome." I walk out of her room, and gave a look to Kagome a look saying that she have a whole bunch of things she have to explain later as you walk out the door.

An hour later, after hearing a thud, and a shout "I'll get you, Kagome." When you heard 3 knocks on your door. You quickly got up to open the door, and you see Kagome standing there, with a foolish smile. You rose up one of your eyebrows and let her in.

"You don't really expect me to tell you everything right?" She asked.

"No," you simply replied, "you really don't have to, I was joking with you back there."

"And I was planning to tell you…"

So from what you have learned so far is that, Kagome is a shard detector in the Federal Era, after she broke the Shikon no Tame. And she is traveling with a whole bunch of people to get the jewel shards. And a guy Nuraku has most of the jewel shards. And that guy back there was Inu Yasha. And the only way to go to that time is to go in the Bone-Eater well. (You want to know more, watch the anime Inu Yasha!)

"So can I go there?" You asked out of nowhere. Kagome looked at you, with a big sweat drop on her forehead. "Um… Chiaki, only Inu Yasha and I have been able to go there, no one else can get through."

"You don't die from trying right?" You asked her. "No…" She whispered back.

"So, can we try now, then come back and go tomorrow after we pack." You said happily. "Only, if I can go through."

Kagome led you to the well, and she encouraged you to jump in. You jumped and the next thing you knew, blue lights surrounded you, and you feel relaxed and happy. And then you are back to the bottom of the well. And few second later, Kagome appeared too. Looking at you surprisingly.

Both of you climbed out, and you gasp. You have never seen anything so beautiful. The sky is midnight blue, with bright yellow star twinkling at you, as if it is laughing at you. The surrounding is green and clam, and you can see the way that the wind is blowing on the grass.

"Never seen anything more beautiful in your life right?" Kagome asked as she herself was admiring Mother Nature's beauty.

"No, I haven't…" You whispered as if you are scared to wake the peacefulness of the view you are staring at right now.

"Well, when I go here, it was a totally different story, never had the time to admire its beauty and peace…" She chuckled. "Well, ready to go back yet?"

"Five more minutes…"


	2. In the Other World

Chapter Two:

In The Other World 

When the sun had raise, and the moon had fell. You woke up by the pounding that was coming from your door.

"Chiaki, wake up. I thought you wanted to go to the Federal Era with me!" Kagome shouted from the other side of your door.

"10 minutes please?" You begged under your blanket.

"No! Get up NOW!"

You got up went to your cloths that you had picked out, after you had came back from Federal Era last night. (And what would your clothes be?)

Whatever you picked, you looked good with it. After you brushed your teeth, wiped your face, applied your make up (for those who doesn't put make up, you applied some lotion on yourself). You walked out of the room carried a big blue bag, which you put all the things you need in it. (You know they have those suitcases that look like a school bag, but can extend it to a big suit case, with wheels…)

You then notice Kagome is wearing her school uniform. You wanted to ask her why, but shut your mouth tight. You walk out of the house, after a series of hugs and 'be careful'. You jumped into the well, with Kagome.

When you guys got out of the well, carrying your bags. You see Inu Yasha standing by the well waiting for Kagome, with a smile on his face. And when he sees you, his smile had immediate turned in to a scowl.

"What you let her here for? And how did she get through the well?" He growl in the back of his throat.

"I don't know it myself." Kagome answered as she hanged her bag to Inu Yasha, as he took it from her and sway it over his shoulder. "She is here, because I want her here."

"Another useless human, another pain in the ass trouble." Inu Yasha murmured under his breath, as he starting walking towards a village.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome called to him sweetly as she dragged you, following Inu Yashe, with you dragging your bag.

"Yes, Kagome!"

"Sit!" With a thud thud, Inu Yasha's face was smashed into the ground with the bag as extra weight on top of his back. And a 'bitch' followed afterward.

You, Kagome and Inu Yasha go to the village. When you reached a hut, a little boy, with a bushy tail run past you and in to Kagome's arms crying, "I missed you Kagome, and the time you were gone, Inu Yasha had been beating me up!" He got out of Kagome's embrace and showed her his wounds, while Kagome stared at Inu Yasha with piercing eye.

You were too busy looking at the soap opera in front of you. You didn't notice a hand was imaginary touching your ass until you felt it on your ass. You turned your head and suddenly stared into a monk's face filled with pleasure from massaging your ass.

"Aren't you having fun with my ass?" You asked sharply, as you felt the hand of your ass tensed, the monk looked into your eyes. Seeing you aren't going to do anything to him, he continued his pleasure. Then he stopped and kneeled down on the ground. "Will you bear my children, beautiful lady? Since you are the first person who didn't slap me after I massaged their ass for them."

You looked at him in the eye, and took the hand that was on your ass and smiled sweetly. "Sure, I would love to. Get me a place, and time. I promise I'll give you the healthiest babies ever." (Quiz takers, don't worry you'll be will Sesshoumaru…) And then, you heard a great fall beside you and the guy who just asked you to bear his kids. You looked at the people beside you. They all have shocked faces on their face, and theirs another girl with them. And a little kitty cat, but doesn't really look like a cat. It just sat there, and mewed at you.

Kagome got up and asked me, "You aren't serious right?" Looked between you and then back at the guy, and then that guy to you. "Do you even know her name?" She asked the guy, with a little pigtail in the back of his head, who still is holding your hand.

"No." He said he then turned back at me, "Do you really mean it? I am Miroku by the way. And if you really mean it, how about tonight in that hut." Then he pointed towards a small hut right next to the one you are in front of now.

"I hate to disappoint you Miroku…" You said as you took your hand out of his grasp, "My name is Chiaki Fujiware, I am Kagome's sister. I am really not into a relationship now, so I am sorry for what I said earlier, I am sorry that I have encouraged you by my actions and words. I am truly sorry to get your hopes up. Maybe in another 10 years when you are free and I am free, then I might reconsider bearing your children. By for now, let us be friends." You extend your hand out to shake, but you felt him pulled into a hug.

"I'll hold you up to that, Chiaki."

The girl who you didn't know helped you out of Miroku's embrace, she said quietly only for you to hear, "If I were you, I would be careful, when that monk is around."

You turned and smiled her.

After you got introduced properly to that lady, who was Sango, she is a demon slayer. The kitty cat is Kilala, or Kirara. The little boy with the bushy tail is calle Shippo, and he is a full fox youkai, and the Priestess of the village, Lady Kaede. You went to the spring to get water to wash your suitcase, since Inu Yasha had spill brown liquid on it on purpose.

As you walk close to the spring, you see a little girl crying, trying to get water from the spring, and also she has blood all over her kimono.

You walked up to her, as she turned at stared at you with her puffy eyes. You looked at her and handed her your cloth. "Use this, you have tears over your face, and blood too."

She seems hesitated for a few seconds and she took it and blew her nose in it, with a bowl full of water beside her. "What happened little girl? Did something attack you? Why do you have blood all over you?"

She looks up at you, seeing as she might start crying again, you drew her into your arms, "Sssh, it is okay, you don't have to tell me." You stroke her hair, as her little hands cling on to you.

"My lord is injured, and Rin can't help him." She cried on your shoulder, "Rin feels so useless. He wanted water, Rin went to get it for him, and Jaken-sama is search for food for my lord."

You hold on to her, and gently rocked her. "You want me to help you? Maybe I can help him?" The little girl, who you think is named Rin, looked up and smiled, "Really? Pretty lady can help Rin, help my lord?"

"Maybe…" You looked at her, and told her to wait for you here. Then you let go of her,


	3. The Unpleasant Meeting

Chapter Three:

The Unpleasant Meeting 

After you took Kagome's First Aid Kit, telling them not to worry where you are going. You walked toward the spring to find Rin sitting exactly at where you have left her, her head on her knees, and she holding the big bowl for water, which she got for her lord. You walked to her, and took her hand. She looked up and smiled. And you couldn't help but to smile back at her.

She led you to a cave and you see blood everywhere, but what caught your eyes were silver hairs. You instantly thought was Inu Yasha is hurt, but you then you remember you just left Inu Yasha a few minutes ago, and he was perfectly fine.

You walk up to the injured person. And you brushed his silver hair away from his face. Then you felt pressures and nails dig into your wrist, he looked up at you, and you see faint red around his golden eyes, then you would lost yourself in, if you didn't hear him hiss. "Do not touch me human, for this Sesshoumaru will tear you into thousands of pieces."

"It is okay, Sesshoumaru-sama, pretty lady, Chiaki-chan is here to help you." Rin cried when she heard him hiss.

He turned to look at Rin, and you saw his face from cold, solid, expressionless face to a warm, gentl face. Rin walks up to him and pulls the claw that was on your wrist and holds it to her face. "Please let pretty lady helps you, Rin don't want her Sesshoumaru-sama to die…" She quietly sobbed and her tears dropped on to his hands.

He looked at you, and looked at her and nodded to her. Rin hugged him, and asked me if I needed any help. You told her you would see.

You looked at him, kind of hesitated to open his kimono to see the wounds. "If you are going to see my wounds than open it." You stared into his eyes, seeing now there is only a little red left in his eyes. You loosen his kimono non-to gently because of his rude remark.

The first things you see is blood are all over his manly chest and disappeared to his pant line. You examined his wounds more closely and noticed he have a nasty cut starting below his right nipples all the way down to the left side of his stomach, and the rest are small cuts and scratches that are slowing closing itself, leaving no scars at all.

You opened up the First Aid Kits, and took some bandage out and some cotton out. You dipped a cloth that was in the First Aid Kits into the bowl of water that Rin got, and you started to wipe away his dried blood gently.

You didn't know what he was thinking but you do know that he is staring at you. You didn't dare to look up at him, knowing you going to drown in his gold eyes.

You wiped the blood around that nasty cut, and when your cloth when pass his nipple and gently wiped the blood that was on it. You heard his growl in the back of his throat. You quickly took back your hand and rinsed the bloody cloth. No really wanting to meet his gaze, but knowing his is staring at your every move.

Sesshoumaru's Point of View

_Why is that this human is helping this Sesshoumaru? Why is that she has not trying to do any harm to this Sesshoumaru? What is wrong with this human, everyone wants this Sesshoumaru dead! So why? _He thoughts.

As he watched you cleaning the blood away as everywhere you touch you light fire on him. He watched you wiped the already stained cloth across his nipple.

He can't control the pleasure he feels even with the pains around his whole body and let out a growl. He regrets it as soon as you shot your hand back and as the warmth that was on his chest left with you. He watched you washing the blood out of the bowl that he had drank from earlier as Jaken walks into the cave holding 2 fishes.

When Jaken saw you, Jaken immediately walks up to you before dropping the fish to beside the fire that Rin had created. "You, human what are you doing here? Leave this moment before I smack your silly little human head."

Sesshoumaru watched you intensively watching what you would do, but you did not do anything but keep your head down, continually washing the cloth. Then he watches you as you walk toward him and continued on cleaning your cuts.

"How dare you touch Sesshoumaru-sama you filthy human!" Jaken yelled on top of his lungs and walked towards you.

He watched as your hand tightens in to the cloth as Jaken walked up behind you and whacked his staff on top of your head. Your cloth was at the center of Sesshoumaru's wounds trying to clean the dried blood, as you feel the pain on your head, you pushed your hands into the cut, earning you a loud growl from Sesshoumaru and causing you to fall into Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru watched as you pulled yourself out of his arms and continue cleaning the blood, after you have opened the nasty cut as new blood is creasing out of the wound.

"How dare you to hurt Sesshoumaru-sama, you lowly human!"

Sesshoumaru watched in amazement, thought he does not show emotions, he watched as your head snapped up and met your eyes. Sesshoumaru seems kind of surprised with your double colored eyes, for he knows no humans have 2 color eyes.

"If you want me to clean up your wounds with out opening any of them, then I think you should better tell your ugly toad that he needs to shut the hell up!" You said through gritting teeth.

Sesshoumaru was surprised again with your words. He knows you have not ordered him, but didn't ask him nicely either. Sesshoumaru decided to keep himself quiet, but remember you have earned a whack on the head for helping him. He turned toward Jaken and told Jaken stop doing what he did and go cook the fishes for Rin to eat, and then turned to look at you again when Jaken obediently returned towards the fire.

When he looked at you again, he was disappointed that he could not catch your gaze again. Wanting to lose him in your one gold, one black (dark-brown) eye. He find it strange that he wanted to do such humanly thing, for himself have never experienced or felt the way he is with you now.

He knows that if it isn't for Jaken and Rin are in this cave with him and the fact he is wounded. He would have hurled you down on to the ground and push himself in you, losing himself and mark you as his, and wanting you to mate with him. He doesn't understand what he is feeling towards you, and he doesn't want to know, for he only wants to feel your gentle touch hating the fact it is on a nasty cut.


	4. Into that Heart

Chapter Four:

Into That Heart

You watched him fall asleep after you had bandaged all his wounds, including the one that was on his back, which you had to make him turn around to check it out. You got up and cleaned up all the things and packed away in to the First Aid Kits. You carried the bloodstained water outside of the cave, and dumped beside a tree.

You walked back in, silently praying that Jaken will not whack you with staff again. Hoping that you can get back to your sister soon. You walked in front of the sleeping Sesshoumaru and smiled. _Sure, he is so mean, but he was in pain, everyone is somewhat not himself or herself when they are in pain. _ You thought to yourself, but you did not know how wrong you were.

You pick up the First Aid Kits and sway it over and on to your shoulder. You then stood up and holding yourself to bend down to that Oh-So-Familiar face. Instead you just whisper good-bye mentally in your head.

You walked over to Rin and bended down beside her and whisper softly, "bye Rin, take care of him for me while I am gone, or maybe when he wakes up his wounds are all gone. Just help me take care of him okay?"

"Sure pretty lady… Where you going?" She asked innocently.

"I am going back to my sister, she is probably sacred that I haven't returned back after so many hours." You looked at her sweet face and smiled. " Well, I got to go. So take of him for me okay?"

"Okay…"

"And Jaken too!"

"Okay…"

Jaken was surprised that you still shows concerns to him, but he just kept him head low. You murmured a good bye to Rin and just walk out of the cave down towards your friends.

A few minutes later, you finally reach the village and saw Inu Yasha sitting on top of a tree breach and holding his nose. "You smell like him!" He barked towards you.

You obviously don't want to fight with him, just simply walked away. You don't understand what he meant by Him. Is he talking about Sesshoumaru?

"Hey, I am talking to you!" You heard Inu Yasha yelled, and now walking beside you.

"Well, stuff it!" You said simply in a matter of fact way.

When you saw Kagome running towards you, you know you are safe. Instead you hear Inu Yasha shout to her. "Your sister here smells like Sesshoumaru. I wonder if she had been rolling around with him."

With that you lost control and turned to him, "I don't know what the hell is your problem. Ever since I first met you, you did nothing but hating me! What have I ever done to you to hate me so much! " You yelled it all out, and noticed that Kagome is beside you looking surprisingly. "You know what, since you don't like me, and I don't like you, how about we just butt out each other's life, from now…"

He looked at you with his mouth hanging open. "If you don't close your mouth in any second soon, a fly is going to fly in there and lay millions of eggs!" You whispered.

With that he through his head back, and laughed out loud. And Kagome just put a wide smile on. And from that day on, Inu Yasha had started to be nicer to you!

Sesshoumaru's Point of View

He woke up from the little nap he had took and looked around to see if you are still there with him. When he feel the present of you was empty, he feels disappointed, never understanding why he felt that way.

Rin walks to him and asked him, " Sesshoumaru-sama do you need anything to eat? Or drink? Are you wounds still hurting you?"

He wanted to say I need Chiaki here with me, but against it. "Rin, where is that human girl?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Chiaki-Chan left, but she asked me to take care of you." She said.

"We are leaving." Sesshoumaru walked out of the cave with Rin behind him and Jaken putting out the fire. He picked up the scents of his own blood as soon as he went out. He commended Jaken to burn that tree and its surroundings to hide his own blood. Sesshoumaru turned to pick up Rin and flied up the sky, leaving Jaken to his job.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think of you. He thoughts about the way you smell, somewhat between the scents of roses and lilies. He thoughts of your one gold, one black eye, then he realize, he couldn't really call it black for it have browns in the black. He remembers your blond hair, how it has brushed against his bare skin when you cleaned him up. He thoughts about how gentle your touches are, when he has bleed over the body.

Then figures something out, he has grown to actually like your presents around him. He wanted to think it is another emotion that he is feeling, but wouldn't admit it, since he is so proud of himself to lower himself to feel.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" That was the voice that broke his trail of thoughts. He looked down at the little human girl, and he heart grows softer.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Are you thinking about Pretty Lady?" She asked innocently looking up at you.

He likes the name Pretty Lady on you. He thinks it actually suits you, because of the fact that you are pretty, in your own ways. He knows that you have inner beauty, for it is so peaceful and pure. As for your physical appearances, to him it is just absolutely stunning.

For the fact that you have a pure soul, he does not want to get involve with you to stain your soul. He knows he isn't the one for you, since he had blood stain over his hands.

He thoughts of the fact that there is no point of lying about you, "yes."

She didn't answer back, but continue to cling on him.


	5. Back to the Painful Memories

Chapter Five:

Back To The Painful Memories 

It has been a week since you have seen Sesshoumaru, and sometimes you couldn't help yourself to wonder where he is, and how is doing. And of course Inu Yasha has been nicer to you after that day.

You guys have settled down beside a lake, and had stared a campfire. Kagome is curious about all the years you have done with out her.

She asked concernedly, "Chiaki, I was wondering why are you back living with us again. I mean, it is not that I mind or anything. I have always thought how you have been all these years, but when I heard you are in good hand, I was really happy for you. Now, I think something must have happened to your adopted parents right?" She went over beside you and sat down, before she hand you the soup she and Sango made.

You didn't turned to look at her, but you just stared quietly at the bowl of soup she just handed to you. Sango looked at you, and obviously knows that something have happened in your life. She walked to the other side of you and putted her arms around you. Inu Yasha looked at you on the other side of the fire, trying to listen to you. Miroku and Shippo just sat there quietly drinking the soup and petting Kilala, knowing that it is the time a good story will jump up.

"I was given away when I was just born." You quietly said under your breath, and you feel Kagome lean into you, knowing you need comforts. "It is not because mother didn't want me, it is just, she couldn't afford me, with Kagome been born a year before me." You turned to look at Kagome, and in your eyes, you told her, you are not mad at her and mother.

" And that day, a couple volunteer to raise me, since that woman can't not reproduce. That woman became my mom, and that man beside her, became my dad. They are nice to me, and they spoiled me. They are everyone's dream parents. Plus the fact that they are really, really, really rich." You smiled thinking of your adopted parent. You turned to Kagome and watched her come to realization that your adopted parents, the Fujiwares owns one of the biggest corporations in the whole Japan with the Yamashitas.

"I grew up known as the modern princess. My parents loved me; they would do anything for me. They would find a time for me even though they are really busy. They would buy me the newest toys, they would give me the best, dressed me in the bests. No one knew I was adopted, except for the Yamashitas. The Yamashitas have 2 sons, and I fell in love with the oldest one." You looked up in to the midnight blue sky, and saw a face formed by the clouds. And you feel tears in the back of your eyes, threatening to get out.

"I should actually say we fell in love together. He told me when he first saw me in my mom's arms as a baby, he was already in love with me." You chuckled, as if it just happened yesterday. "I didn't believe him, because he was 4 years older than me, and when he did confess his feelings for me when I was 10, you can only imagine how mature he would be. He told me ever since he had been 10 years old he had been waiting for me to grow up." You smiled looking back into the campfire, as one of your tear dripped into your untouched bowl of soup.

"I have always had a feeling for him, but I just didn't know when. And when you are at 10 years old, you start puberty. So you notice the signs of being in love. That's when I notice, I loved him, probably ever since I was 3." You laughed a little as bits of the memories are coming back to you.

"And after my eleventh birthday, he took me to a garden and give me my first kiss. I was surprised that it was his first kiss also. Since he is so popular and all. Because of that day, I was known as his, as his girlfriend. We were happy, everyone is happy. My parents are happy, and his parents are happy too. On his sixteenth birthday we found out, we were betrothed to each other." Kagome wiped a tear off your face, and comforted you by holding you tight, with Sango.

"It happened that, when his and my mom were best friends, and his and my dad were betrothed as brothers. So there is a pass down tradition, that when there is a girl in one family and a boy in the other family, the oldest one of each family would get married when they are 20." You put down the bowl of soup on to the grass and wiped away your tears with your hands.

"We were happy. Hell, we were more than happy. He is like my Prince Charming, and he said that I am his Beautiful Princess. We loved each other, even thought we are so young, but we didn't care. In that period of our life, there was only he and I." You tried to brush away the tears on your face, but the harder you try, the more it flows out of your eyes. Finally you gave up and wept quietly.

"On my thirteenth birthday, he gave me the best present. He proposed to me, asked me to marry him. Asked me to be with him for all eternality. Of course I said yes, who wouldn't?" You as thoughtfully as all the memories of you and him together had appeared into your head as one by one.

"After that, we were the happiest couple there is to known. Our parents loved both of us, and we help each other with our home works. We had never fought, and he never rises up his voice at me. He loved me, and I loved him, and that was what matter the most to both of us." Your voice are getting quieter, as you know you have to get to the most painful part of your life.

"But it didn't last long…." Kagome got up and looked at you. "Chiaki, you should eat." You nodded your head at her, and she went to get your some hot soup, after she dumped out the old one. And you feel Sango straighten, but still looking at you with a concerned. Inu Yasha had walked over to you, and pulled you into his arms, and let you sob quietly while you cling to him.

Kagome walked over with a steaming soup and you pulled out of Inu Yasha's embrace and quietly sipped the soup. Inu Yasha made eye contact with Kagome, but you don't know what it was about. Miruko and Shippo looked at you with sad eyes, and Kilala will mew once in a while.

"It didn't last long was not because he found someone else." You felt all eyes were on you. "It didn't because everything was taken from me harshly and horribly. My adopted parents died in a car accident, and he was in that car." Inu Yasha immediately got down and looked at you concernedly, as if he knows what a car accident is. Kagome once again putted her arms around you. The rest looks as if they were lost, but they understand accidents.

"It was a raining day, and 3 weeks before my birthday. My parents promised me, they would take us to dinner. They went to go pick me up. They were close enough to my school, when a huge trunk when crushing into my parent's car. The driver was drunk, and he didn't even stop, he just kept on going, leaving my parent's car rolling and rolling in the road." You said as it played in your head again.

"He died in my arms. He tried save my parents, but he didn't succeed, but instead he killed himself." You sobbed, as Kagome pulled you in to her arms, and Sango laid a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and stared in to Kagome. "When I held him, there was blood all over him. The first things he said were 'I am sorry'. And then he whispered 'I love you, forever and ever'. He closed his eyes and left me."

"After I went to the hospital, with the Yamashitas. When the doctor announced that both my parents had died, ever since the truck had hit them. I though of how he had wasted his life, I cried. And I fainted. I didn't wanted wake up; I just wanted to be with my mom and dad, and him. Then again, when you want something, you just never get it. I woke up, feeling lost and betrayed. The Yamashitas had been nice to me, they love me liked a daughter, but whenever I see them, it reminds of me of him. And because of that, because of the fact I mourned after the ones I lost, my hair turned from black to white in a week." You said, and reached up to touch your waist-length hair. "That week, I went to their funeral. I was upset that, I wasn't there with them, was upset with the fact they left me."

"I spent my birthday alone beside his and my parent's grave, the Yamashitas were there, and his brother tried get me out of there. I yelled at him, and pouched and kicked him. I finally passed out. In that time, I didn't know what was happening around me, but I know about you. I know about my parents weren't my parents when I was 5, and the Yamashitas had founded my real parents." You looked at Kagome and you smiled sadly, all of your pains and heartaches all showing on your face. "I passed out for 4 months, not caring about anything, and just hind myself. I still woke up, and found I had 2 choices, one is to stay, and let it pain myself, and two is to go to my real parents. I choose two. It isn't like I don't want to stay, but staying hurts." You got out of Kagome's embrace and got up.

"So, before I came to see you guys, I changed my appearances, but I am still me!" You smiled sweetly even thought you know they know that you are torn apart inside.

"What was his name?" Sango asked.

"Soichiro…"

"You got a picture of him?" Kagome looked at you carefully.

"Yeah." You went through your stuff and found a picture of you holding each other, by the sea.

When Kagome saw the picture, she gasped. Inu Yasha stand beside her and looked at the picture, along with the others. Shippo is the first to say something after he had seen the picture. "Why is that he reminds me of Sesshoumaru?"

"I was kind of shocked too, when I first saw Sesshoumaru." You murmured, and that is when Inu Yasha and Kagome had concluded that, something is going to happen between the two of you.


	6. The Cave of Innocence and Purity

Chapter Six:

The Cave of Innocence and Purity 

After a night of confessions, you guys had head out to search for more jewel shards. You would often notice Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miruko would through worried looks at you. Shippo and Kilala would always be by your side. You guys came upon a village. When you got in with them, people weren't usually staring and calling out, 'youkai'. Instead they are all looking at you, and whispering 'that is her, she is back with us again', that was what got Inu Yasha pissed.

We walked kept on walking trying to get through the other side of the village, but an old woman, wearing the traditional priestess kimono, stopped us. "You shall stay." She pointed at you.

You didn't say anything but you heard Inu Yasha yell, "Move, and who are you to command us!"

"It does not concern you, hanyou." She didn't even bother to look at Inu Yasha and continue to stare at you. "You will stay, if you want to know who you are."

"I do know who I am, and I am not willing to stay." You bowed to her, and continued on walking, while Shippo chased after you, and everyone else followed you.

What you didn't hear from her was, "You will come back and stay here, because of your fate, it has choose its path for you, Lady Chiako…"

That night, after you, Kagome, and Sango went to go dip in the hot spring, and now back to the camp you all had settled up. You couldn't help but wonder what that old priestess meant by, 'you will stay'. You couldn't think of any answers close related to the line, so you gave up and went to sleep.

When you slept, you couldn't help but feeling someone calling you to go him/her. You rose up, but not completely awake. (Kind of like sleepwalking.) You started to walk away from everyone, and slowly walking towards the voice you are hearing. What you didn't know was that, Inu Yasha had waked everyone up after you left, and signaled to follow you.

You slept walked to the voice and when you reach the destination, you woke up, and the beauty of this place you are at right now fascinated you.

It is a cave, but inside it was covered with trees and other plants you have never seen but a pale blue mist had covered the entrance to a place you knew that had existed. You feel a lot of moisture in this cave, along with the scent of innocence and purity. Though you have no clue why you could feel such things.

You walked deeper into the blue mist, and stopped, a small gasp tumble out of your lips. Inside the cave, it has the most unbelievable place…

In the center of that cave, it stood a beautiful waterfall that once in a while will change color, and that waterfall led down to a spring, that is still bubbling with steam. Around the waterfall, there are veins that tangled down. In the right corner, there is a small caved in man-made bed, on top of it, it is covered with silk sheets. In front of that bed, there is a rock made table, with rock stools around it.

_This place looks like someone's home._ You though to yourself. Then instantly a voice replied in your head, 'It is your home, welcome home Chiaki. Welcome back to our home.'

_Our home?_ You questioned that voice, you knew there is no point of questioning out loud. 'Yes, our home.' The voice answered.

_Who are you?_ You are curious, but looking at the place around you, you felt like you are home, and the feeling of familiarity hurts your head.

'I am you, or I should say you are my reincarnation.' It spoke in your head.

_I am your what? _ You asked rhetorically, _you must be joking I am your reincarnation? What make you think of that? _

'Yes, you are my reincarnation. I think so, because I share the same soul as you. The reason you love Soichiro dearly, because of his looks reminded me someone who I fell in love with. Who I pulled a curse on, because I thought you could break that curse that have been passed down from one descendent to another of that person, but it didn't work...' The voice answered dragging Soichiro in this, whatever this is.

_What does this have to do with Soichiro, and I think you should better come out, because I don't like to talk to myself._ Then a swirl of blue and white light had appeared in front of you, leaving a woman in front of you.

She looks about a few years older than you. She has blond hair just like you that flow down like waterfall and 2 strings of black hair are hanging in front of her chest. Her hair is knee-length, while yours is waist-length, kind of wavy and pure blond with white on the roots of the hair. She has the same colored eyes as eye, but they golden eyes, are lot more golden than yours and her brown eyes, isn't as dark as yours. Her eyes hinted a sadness, and tireness. She also has small mouth with soft lips. There is a symbol at the center of her fore head. It is looks like a sky-blue colored rose in the center of the 2 white dove wings. She is probably about 3 inches taller than you, which makes her, 5'5, and you guys have the same built. She looks like you, but more matured and more experienced than you.

What also caught your attention was her outfit. It is a light blue kimono, with pink sukaru at the bottom of her kimono covering down her toes. Her kimono starts from her naked shoulder bland and tights up in front of cleavage. Her sleeves have big openings, and also with sukaru at the edge. Her kimono is long enough to drag a little while she walks.

"You are pretty." You said, after observing her.

"So are you, if you think I am pretty, then you are pretty yourself." She smiled, and turned to look at the surroundings. "Thanks, for bring me back again. I missed this place."

"You are quite welcome. I don't think I bought you to this place, you took me here." You said looking at the waterfall, admiring its colors.

"It is quite true, but you do not know the reason why thought." She answered, while looking at you. "This is the Cave of Innocence and Purity."

"Innocence and Purity? Is it somehow related to me? I mean this place." You turned and found yourself lock gaze with her. "I am Chiaki. You probably knew that, but I just feel like telling in case you didn't know."

"I knew, I had been watching over you ever since you were born. When you past through my village with them, it was them I freed myself from your body." She answered never once broking the eye contact.

"So who are you?" You asked, and look back at the waterfall.

"I am Lady Chiako, last line of the Pegasus youkai. Once upon a time, I had ruled the West with my mate, I should just say that I am Inu Yasha's grandmother, Inu Yasha's father, Inu Toshio is my son."

My jaw dropped right down from my face, and Inu Yasha ran in holding Tetsuiga. "You liar, I do not have any of your silly horse blood in me."

And that was followed by a 'sit' by Kagome, and a chuckle from Lady Chiako.


	7. Lady Chiako of The West

Chapter Seven:

Lady Chiako of The West 

After Inu Yasha got up, he asked, "Are you really my grandmother? If you are can you kill Sesshoumaru for me? Better yet, talk some sense in to him."

"I thought you hate him." You heard Miroku say, and saw, there are Sango, Shippo and Kilala, following behind him.

"I do." Inu Yasha pouted, and Kagome who was standing beside me snorted. "Okay, I don't, I just think he should stop bullying me."

"If you didn't provoke him, he would have left you alone." Lady Chiako said, she walked towards Inu Yasha, and brushed a string of his hair away from his face. "You look so much like your father. I regretted that I left your father, a few days after he was born." She took Inu Yasha's hand, and took your other hand and led you to the rock stool, and made you sit down. Kagome sat right next to you holding Shippo in her arms; the others sat around you all.

Lady Chiako turned her attention on you. "Chiaki, you are my reincarnation, and you are somehow dragged into the situation you are in now and you will get yourself into the family, my family in the future. And you will become a youkai when the time is right, you can't argue about it, because it has became your faith, when you failed your first mission. You will become the purest taiyoukai in this world, and the power in your blood helps a lot." You shyly smiled at her, not understand what she is talking about, and not really trying to.

"Inu Yasha, I know you are a hanyou, but I can make you a taiyoukai like Sesshoumaru. Then again, is being a youkai want you really want? You are my grandson, and I love you like a grandson. I know what you have been through, like what your father have been through. Choose what your really desire, if it really means being a youkai, then come, I'll grand your wish." She looked at Inu Yasha carefully, and Inu Yasha looked torn.

She then turned her attention to Kagome. " Kagome, I personally do not know you, but I know you are a powerful miko, but you just haven't master your power, I can't predict what will happen to your future, but treasure what is in front you. Don't force the person you love to commit. He just doesn't understand your society, or your life. When you have to choose between 2 things you treasure dearly, follow your heart. And you'll find the greatest happiness." Kagome nodded.

"Sango, the only things that matters to you is your brother, Kohaku, and also this man in your life. You just don't know how to tell him about your feeling, trust me he feels the same way too, but he just don't know what that feeling is. Your brother he will be back, once the Shikon no Tame is complete, ask Sesshoumaru to use Tenseiga to heal your brother. You will live a happy live, and you need to stop worrying about your brother, when the time come, he'll come back." Sango looks like she might burst into tears soon.

"Miroku your kanazaa will disappear, once you destroy Niroku, and he will be destroyed by all of you. 10 years later, you going to have kids at your feets, with a beautiful wife, and would makes a great home…" Miroku smiled looking down at his right hand, which have the kanazaa.

"What about me?" Shippo asked Lady Chiako happily. "You my dear kitsune youkai, will be successful. You will marry Rin when you grow up, the little human girl with Sesshoumaru. You will grow to love her, and you will be the only that makes her happy, since no one can, and live a happy life." Shippo smiled wickedly, and nodded.

"Sorry to take you away from you're fortune telling, but could you please tell me, what did I do to fail and cause Soichiro to die?" You asked as Lady Chiako turned and looked at you straight in the eyes.

"It is fate, your path have been planed out when you were born, everything has a purpose, and yours is to break the curse." Lady Chiako answered

"What curse?"

She lightly chuckled, "It started when I was 17, I was accompany to the greatest miko, Midoriko to fight all the youkais after my mother had been killed. It was a day, that Midoriko had killed 27 youkai. I went around, in the form I am in now. I met your grandfather, Kiomaru. It is kind of ironic, because the way I met Kio was the way you met Sesshoumaru, Chiaki. All bloody and tired, but there are no Rin nor Jaken, and I just happened to stumble across him."

She stared at you, as the memory of you and Sesshoumaru's first meeting reappear in your head. Lady Chaiko then continued with her story. "After that day, I couldn't help but thought of him nonstop, even Midoriko was concerned that I was acting so distant. I told her, I needed times off from all the killings, and came back to my home, which is this place. I didn't know how long it was, nor do I care what season it was, but one day, I went to the village the Pegasus youkais have been protecting ever since they were still living. It is kind of easy to figure out I am a Pegasus youkai, because of this symbol on my forehead." She pointed.

"The day I picked to visit, happened to be the day Kio chose to attack my village. We fought, and I led him close to the forest you now are camping, he beaten me, and I lost. When I thought I was going to lose my life, when his claw was at the base of my throat. He leaned down and kissed me, and because of that kiss, it gave me the message of that he loved me. So I mated with him, let him marked me and was known as the Lady of the West." She smiled sadly; she stared into your eyes. " I know what you want to ask but hear me out, and you'll find your answer."

"That night, he told me after I left him all bandaged. He couldn't think of anything but me, he said that he concluded that he is in love with me. I was in heaven I knew I was. It didn't matter to me if he was an Inu youkai, and I a Pegasus youkai, all I cared at that period of my life was, he loves me and I love him." One of her tears slipped out of her eyes, and what surprised everyone was that her tear wasn't clear, but it is pink. "It didn't work out, not because he died or anything…"

She stared into your eyes, as if staring into your soul, telling you her story was not the same as your story. "It happened on the night after I gave birth to Toshio. I went out the room, and left Toshio in his crib, and walked to the garden I loved so much. Then… What I seen wasn't what I intended to see, and what I heard wasn't what I intended to hear… but I just couldn't help it, even though I did not mean it."

"In his arm, there was another youkai. I don't think he or she had sense I was there, because I have heard their conversation and it pained me. That female youkai was named Ameko, she was the daughter of the Southwest Lord."


	8. Memories of The Painful Past

Chapter Eight:

Memories of The Painful Past 

"In his arm, there was another youkai. I don't think he or she had sense I was there, because I have heard there conversation and it pained me. That female youkai was named Ameko, she was the daughter of the Southwest Lord." Lady Chiako stated.

Flash Back

"Kiomaru, why did you pick that useless youkai as your mate? Why didn't you pick me? I would risk everything for you, and you know it." Ameko said as she snuggled into Kiomaru.

"I know, but Ameko you know that no matter what I'll always love you. To me, Chiako is just the last line of the Pegasus. She is no threat, the only reason I mated with her in the first place anyways was because of her Pegasus horn, The Horn of Harmony, and that is the only reason. Once she trust me enough and I ask her for it, she'll give it to me." Inu Toshio smoothed Ameko's hair.

"I only hope so." And she leaned in and kissed him.

While they exchanged their kisses, they did not know not far away, Chiako was listening and watching to everything, and tears are flowing freely out of her eye. She just turned around and back to her room, picked up Inu Toshio and went back to her home, despite the fact that she is so weak.

When she got there, she fainted and passed out, all the while holding Inu Toshio close to her. She slept for 2 whole days, and when she woke up, she saw Midoriko.

"I was going to go to the West to look for you, but when I went pass by your village I felt your present. So I came here and saw a cute little youkai Puppy in your arm." Midoriko went to pick up the little Inu Toshio, "tell me is this your and Koimaru's pup?"

"Yes…"

"Chiako, why are you here and not at the West?" Midoriko handed Chiako the baby, and she looked at Chiako expecting her to answer her question.

What Chiako did was more than answer, she told Midoriko the whole story. About what she had seen, what she heard. All the while sobbing in Midoriko's arms.

"Chiako, you do know you won't be able to live more than 1 month right?" Midoriko asked when Chiako stopped crying.

"Yes… when I gave birth to Toshio I knew I already gave ¾ of my life away. And after hearing that, I don't think I want to live any longer than 1 month." Chiako said quietly while rocking Inu Toshio. "But my only concern is, my Toshio. What will happen to him?"

"I don't know." Midoriko answered honestly. "Chiako, I needed your help again, only if you want to risk it for me."

"I'll do it."

"I need you to fight side by side with me, at Mt. Fuji, 10 days from now… to defeat the biggest enemy we have been fighting ever since we were 14."

"Him?" Chiako asked, still rocking Inu Toshio. "I'll do it. I just wish Toshio is at a save place, but I do not want to send him back to Kio."

"I wouldn't have let you either."

"Take him to a villager's home, I think they will protect your child, because you have been protecting them all your life."

"I will go see…. Thank you, Midoriko."

Nine days later, after Chiako when to check out Inu Toshio, she went walk around the forest that she had once mated Kiomaru in. What she didn't expect was to find him there also.

When she saw him, she ran the other way, but Kiomaru sprang after her, and pulled her from the behind and crushed her to him. "Chiako, why did you run from me, where did you take Toshio?"

Chaiko struggled trying to get out of his hold, but he just hold her tighter. "Let go of me! NOW!"

"Chiako, what had happened to make you do this, I though you loved me." Kiomaru sprang her around to face him, and see that Chiako was crying. His heart instantly grew softer, but what he saw in Chiako's eyes had surprised him. It was love, hatred, sadness, and betrayal. "Chiako…"

He started to say something but Chiako cut him off. "You'll never find Toshio, and I'll not let you find him, he doesn't have that scent anymore, so you can't sniff him out. And now please let me go, I'll give you anything. I'll even give you the Horn of Harmony you wanted so much! Just let me go."

He was shocked, and at the same time he realizes, she knows about the meeting he had with Ameko. "Is that the reason you think I have come to see you? To find you?"

"Isn't it?"

"Chiako…"

"Don't talk to me. Just leave me alone. I don't want to be with you, even if I die. I'll never let Toshio meet you, and I won't let him know that you are his father!" You pounded against his chest, when she knew she couldn't push him away. She got tired and clasped on his chest and sobbed.

Kiomaru's was broken in to thousands of pieces, because he didn't mean for Chiako to hear that conversation. He never wanted or intended to have that conversation in the first place. He didn't want Chiako to be hurt, and he never did want to hurt her. If there were a chance he could rewind time, he would rewind it back and break Ameko's heart, and let Ameko hate him. Not having Chiako to hate him, and now he doesn't know what to do, but hate himself for what he did. Chiako is like his guardian angel, not that he believed such things.

When he returned to their room after meeting Ameko, and found Chiako and Inu Toshio gone. He roared, which was something he has never done before. He then searches the entire castle to see if they are in there, but they weren't, they were gone, and left him. He couldn't think straight and shut himself in a corner. All those days, he seemed so lost and he didn't know where he belonged, but he knew one thing, he belonged with Chiako and Inu Toshio. One day, he just got out of his corner and felt that he might find Chiako in this forest, where he had mated with her. Now he has found her, but she hates him. He is lost, and he is confused, but he knows he loves Chiako.

"Chiako." He whispered softly in her blond hair, "I love you, don't leave me." With those words, he made Chiako cried harder. Chiako finally struggled out of his embrace and cried.

"No, no, no…" Tears are all over her face and her voice seems to be cracking and she was a meter away from Kiomaru, "You don't love me, you never did. The only reason you mated with me is because of The Horn of Harmony. I'll give it to you, I will. Since that is the only thing you love from me anyways." She said between sobs, but her crying did not decrease, "I'll also give you another present, I'll give you The Rose of Tears, or I should call is The Rose of False Love!"

With that, sparks of blue and pink lights went to her, surrounding her, and left her up into the air. As the blue and pink got bigger and bigger, until it couldn't expend anymore, it explode. A Pegasus horn and a blue rose were circling around her.

As her feet touched the ground, she fell and each of the objects fell into her hands. Kiomaru try to get to her, but had throw back by the barrier she had created around her. And from the corner of Chiako's eyes. Midoriko was holding a bow and arrow straight at Kiomaru.

"Midoriko leave it, please. I can handle this." Chiako begged her.

"If you think so, but I'll stay close." Chiako nodded to her, as she watch Midoriko walked away. Chiako turned her attention back to Kiomaru, seeing he is just an inch away from Chiako's barrier. She threw the object out and it hit his chest, and fell in front of him.

"Now you got what you want. So you can leave me and Toshio alone now." Chiako said and watched him slightly shaking his head. "What do you want Lord Kiomaru? You business here is done and you should just leave now!" Chiako shouted, the minute Chiako shouted, blood spilled out from her mouth.

Kiomaru tried to go through, but was throw away again, when he got up he said angrily, "Chiako you better let that barrier down. You are just being foolish."

"No, I am not!" Chiako answered as more blood ticked out of the corner of her mouth. "The day I left, I knew I had only one month to live. Now I think I might die today." She chuckled; she then stopped as if she remembers something.

"Oh, Kio. I forgot to tell you what The Rose of Tears does. I'll tell you, since I still have time to spare. Kio I believe you are 698 years old. I'll make you a deal, on your 700 years birthday, you will burn to death, any other days you tries to kill yourself, you won't die, and in fact you'll heal immediately. I also pray that all of your reincarnations will suffer, I pray that all of you will burn and rotten in hell. I wish that once they found their true love and felt that they are in love, they will burn every time they touches their true love, and every time they thinks of their true love!"

"The Rose of Tears will forever be a curse to you. It will die and burn with you to cause all of you pains!" And she spat out a lot of blood. "And the only way to cure the curse is for your reincarnation to fall in love with my reincarnation, but of course I won't let that happen…"

"Why are you doing this?" Kiomaru asked, as tears are now flowing out of his eyes. "What have I done to deserve this? Don't you love me? If you are doing all this is because of Ameko than you are the biggest fool!"

"Everything you had done made me do this!" Chiako as blood and tears are finding their way out of her body. "You deceived me, you made me fall in love with so you could get The Horn of Harmony. You made me believe you loved me, but I guess you didn't." She gave a dry laugh, as more blood creped out of her mouth. "All this time you loved Ameko, but you still mated with me, and marked me. Why did you do this? If you wanted The Horn of Harmony, why didn't you ask me for it? Never mind, I wouldn't give it to you anyways. I loved you, but all you did…. Why?"

"Chiako, I do love you!" Kiomaru shouted between tears. "I love you more than I love my life, I…"

"LIAR!" Chiako shouted, as tears flowed freely, and so is her blood. "You are nothing but a liar! So what if I am the biggest fool. I am only doing all this because of your false love. And here you are telling me how much you love me! I can't understand why I even fell in love with you!"

"I know why I love you…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Chiako yelled, "You won't do anything but lie." Chiako looked at Kiomaru straight in the eyes, as if saying good-bye. "I do love you thought, and I am not lying about it."

After she whispered that, she fell down on to the ground resting as her barrier fell with her. When Kiomaru held on to her, he growl as loud as he could…

Not far away, Midoriko left that place, where her best friend had just died. She went to fight the 7 days, 7 nights battle alone.

The day the famous battle began, it is the day Kiomaru found Inu Toshio… Kiomaru still loved Chiako, and carried the curse, and on his 700 years old birthday, he did burn to death, and was led straight to hell… Inu Toshio had grown up with no parents, but was raised by Jaken's father.


	9. Uncovering The Unthinkable

Chapter Nine:

Uncovering The Unthinkable 

Lady Chiako finished her story, and carefully looking at everyone. You, Kagome, and Sango are all crying softly, Shippo is crying loudly in Kagome's lap. Miroku have tears in his eyes, and Inu Yasha just sat there sniffing.

"But what does that have to do with me? And you put that curse on him, because you thought that he did not love you, but now why did you want that curse off?" You asked, as you wiped a few off your face.

"Because I regret it, even if he did that ungrateful thing to me, he still doesn't deserve to be cursed…" Lady Chiako answered back.

"Grandmother, even if she does try to take the curse, but who is grandfather's reincarnation? Didn't you say that in order for the curse to be taken off, grandfather's reincarnation, and your reincarnation have to fell in love?" Inu Yasha added in, surprised Kagome with the logic thoughts.

"And also Lady Chiako, you said you didn't want to go through or I should say, let yourself to go through the process of a new life, so how is that Chiaki is your reincarnation, forget about the part that you look alike." Miroku stated the fact.

"Lady Chiako I was wodering, you said she failed the mission when she was with Siochiro, so does that mean Siochiro was Lord Kiomaru's reincarnation? And I don't think Siochiro had been in pain when he was with Chiaki. So those that mean, Siochiro wasn't Chiaki's true love? And someone else is, and that is why he died?" Kagome stated the fact, and heard you suck in a deep breath.

Lady Chiako looked surprised when she heard all the new questions after she told her story, but she was gladly to explain farther more. "Chiaki she is my reincarnation, she is half of me. Before I died, after I pulled out the Horn of Harmony and the Rose of Tears/ False Love. Half of my soul already left of my body, and was free, so when I told him how the curse worked, it was when the cursed had became active. Those half of the souls had left my body, so they waited and when through the reincarnation process." She looked at you, and smiled innocently, "You, my dear, are only made out of half of my souls."

She turned to look at Kagome, "Siochiro was one of Kio's reincarnation. Out of all of Kio's reincarnations there is only one of them that his true love is Chiaki." She then looked at Inu Yasha, " I regret it, because all those 2 years he had lived, I have been watching him as a free sprit. I realized that he did love me, but before I died, I was to blind and hurt to let him explain it. And when I tried to reincarnate after he died, I remember I couldn't. So I traveled between times, and I found out my other half of the souls had settled down and is named Chiaki. I went to find out all of the reincarnations of Kio, but found only one that is matched up with Chiaki." She looked at your pained face, as in your head scenes of Siochiro and you together plays over and over again.

"If you are wondering who Kio's first reincarnation is, it is Sesshoumaru."

With the bombshell dropped, Inu Yasha fell off his stool, you looked up with your eyes wide open, and everyone else looked shocked too.

"No way." Inu Yasha murmured as his back if to the ground, and his legs on the stool. "Ew, Sesshoumaru is Grandfather…" He started to laugh unbelievably.

"Is that why I can get through the well?" You asked, ignoring Inu Yasha's annoying laughers. "And also from what I hear is that Sesshoumaru hates humans."

"No, my dear you are not a human, you may act, smell like one, but you are not. You are a sprit and you will become a youkai." She answered back.

"I don't believe this." Inu Yasha still laying down on the ground, "Take this Lord Fluffs, you are going to fall in love with a look-like human, and you going to hurt yourself when you love her…" He continued on laughing obviously pleased with the idea of his brother in pain.

"If I am not human, and I am a sprit… What exactly am I?" You asked as you wondered if you are a freak. "And you say I am going to become youkai, how?"

"Chiaki, do not worry about what you are, because once your soul is complete, you are going to become a youkai because that was what I was." Lady Chiako looked down at Inu Yasha signaling him to stop the laughing. And she took out a jade flute from her kimono sleeve, and placed it in front of you. "This is the Jade Flute of Peace, it is your weapon, use this to control a human, youkai, hayou in anyway you want. You can control anything with this, just play a song, and play a melody. You can give and take away the energy or the power you are playing the song to."

You picked up the flute and admired its cravings, and sighed, "I don't know how to play a flute…"

"You will know how." She stated simply, she then pulled out a gold chain. "Because I know Sesshoumaru is your true love, and he is the reincarnation of Kio. I know he is going to be in pain when he loves. Just put this gold chain around his neck, he can't take it off, but only you could take it off, even after the curse is broken. This gold chain keep him from feeling the curse, and to protect him from anything else."

Lady Chiako handed the gold chain to you, and you are now wondering how you can make him wear this with out hurting him. You are even wondering if you had actually already fallen in love with him.

"What do I have to do exactly to break the curse? Does breaking the curse involve with the fact that I have to fall in love with Sesshoumaru?" Chiaki asked as she the gold chain in her sweater's pocket.

"To break the curse you and Sesshoumaru have to make the Tear of True Love in a loving moment. How to make it, I do not know, but when the time is right it will come." She smiled at you, as Inu Yasha got up from the ground, and sat back in the chair again. "I guess that you'll have to fall in love with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome cut in and asked. "But after she did break the curse what will happen?"

"I don't know my dear…" She answered sincerely. "When the curse is broken, she will then make a choice, that is similar to Kagome's. Whatever she choose, it is whatever she gets."

You looked at her silently thanking her for telling you all this. Then you heard her asking, "Chiaki, I know I am a free sprit, but I was wondering if I can be the other half of your soul? Until I fill your other half, and until you become a youkai?"

You looked at her curiously, and nodded your head. And then the same blue and pink light surrounded her again. You watched the light disappear into you, as you hear Inu Yasha say "Good-bye, grandmother, Lady Chiako…" You closed your eyes, and let the blackness took you away.


	10. Realization to Unfamiliarity

Chapter Ten:

Realization to Unfamiliarity

You woke up with an intense headache, and you see you have left the Cave of Innocence and Purity. You closed your eyes for a few second. You heard footsteps walking towards you, and then you felt a hand on your forehead. You reached for it and heard Kagome say. "Chiaki wake up, you have slept for 2 days now."

_Two days? That long? Maybe that is why I have a headache now, because oversleeping can… ah what am I doing? _ You thought to yourself. You opened your eyes and stared into the beautiful blue sky.

You then suddenly say up and see that everyone is staring at you with concerns. You turned to them with a smile. "It is okay, I am alright." You then looked to the opposite side. You are suddenly studded by the view of ancient Japan.

You got up and sigh, "Guys, I want to go walk around." You looked at their faces, and you knew what they are going to say, "I'll be careful. If it helps, Sang and Kagome can come with me."

"Sang?" Inu Yasha asked. "I guess you mean Sango."

"We will go with you." Sango and Kagome said together.

As you all walked away with Kilala from the camp, Sango suddenly asked you a question that you are totally unprepared to answer. " Chiaki, what are you going to do now? Now that you know what you are send here for…"

"Sang, to tell you the truth, all my life I have only loved one, and fate had planned that I shall love another, I honestly don't know what to do."

"Chiaki, maybe you should go talk to Sesshoumaru about this." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"No, that will only risk her being killed." Sango argued. "We all know that Sesshoumaru hates humans, and hanyous. Sure, Chiaki might not be a human, but she does look like a human. Also, I do not believe Sesshoumaru would believe everything Chiaki said."

"Even thought, I haven't exactly thought about how I will do this thing, but just leave it up to me please…" You whispered softly.

They agreed, and continued on exploring. Suddenly, Kagome asked us to stop, because she sensed a youkai is near by. All of you got on Kilala, after it changed its form.

As all of you almost reached the camp, you felt a hand snaked around your waist for you sat at the back of everyone else. You felt you got left up by the hand and screamed. Kagome and Sango turned to look and see you in the sky being held by…

"Silence, wench." You instantly stopped screaming when you heard a familiar voice coming behind you.

You slowly turned to look at who it was as soon as you saw whom the person is, you let out a yelp, but let yourself locked eyes with him.

Sesshoumaru was holding you. You noticed the tinted redness at the corner of his eyes, and his pained stricken face. Suddenly you remembered about the curse.

_Oh please, let all the pains he is feeling now be on me_. As soon as you finished your silent prayers, you felt a sharp needle pain right at your heart, and the pain was so sharp that you can't even breathe. You didn't even notice that you are struggling in his arms, and that you had leaned forward trying to get away from him. But the pain was so sharp and strong, you let out a whimper and slowly you closed your eyes.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Sesshoumaru was patrolling his land alone. Then he smelt 3 humans; he followed the scent to kick them off his land. What he found was not pleasing him. He found Inu Yasha's wench, the demon exterminator that always travels with them, and that girl who had once cleaned him up.

_What was that girl's name?_ Sesshoumaru thought he then felt a sharp needle pain in his heart. His arm instantly went to clench the materials in front of his haori. _Oh, I remember, her name is Chiaki. Was that what Rin called her? _

Another needle sharpened pain when to his heart. Sesshoumaru doesn't understand why his heart pained him. All he knows that he desperately needed to get close to that girl. The more he thought about how he wanted to get close to her, the more pain he feels on his heart. Slowly he felt that his controls are slipping out of him. Rage and pain are the only things he felt, but it was mixed with the curiosity of find out who that human girl is, or in other words finding out if she is Chiaki.

Sesshoumaru knew that one of them had sense he is near. He had completely snapped out of control when he saw the girls climb on to the fire cat. Sesshoumaru suddenly reacted and grabbed the girl and held the girl in front of him.

The pain was so intense when he held her. Sesshoumaru felt that he might slip away, he knew one thing thought, and he knew that this girl is the only reason he is in pain. Sesshoumaru saw her turned around, her blond hair swayed when her head turned. And he found himself locked into her mix-matched eyes. Moments later, the pain in his heart had faded and transferred his pain somewhere else.

Sesshoumaru realized that he had returned to his own senses and left up his head, feeling the girl trying to get away from he, and she was leaning forward. He ignored the other two humans shouts and demands, and once again focused on the girl he had in his arm. He saw that she had one of her hand clenching to the shirt that is in front of her heart. Sesshoumaru realized all his pain had faded, but went to the girl that he was holding. He heard her uneven breathing and her whimper. Then he saw her closed her eyes, concluded that she had pass out.

Sesshoumaru ignored the other two girls cries, and took off to the direction of his castle. He walked pass by the yelling Jaken, and placed the girl in the room, which is located right next to his.

As soon as he saw that she was comfortable, he turned to leave… but her hand gripped his wrist. Sesshoumaru could easily untangle himself out of her grip he didn't do it. Instead he took a seat at the edge of the bed watching her sleep. Wondering all the things about the girl in the bed, curious about the way she dresses, and thinking about the fact that this girl is the only one who can cause pain to his heart.

Sesshoumaru gently brushed the string of hair that was in front of her closed eyes. He was surprised about the softness and the gentleness he is acting towards you, but he continued stroking her hair…

He realized one thing, after she was gone. He had missed her, noticing the fact that he probably is in love with her right now. He shifted his eyes and glanced at her lips, he slowly lowered his head, pressing his lips to…


	11. The Sweet Temptation

Chapter Eleven:

The Sweet Temptation

When you are finally conscious, you felt something soft against your lips. You opened your eyes and found that you have stared in to a pair of golden whirlpool, and you are drowning in them. You let out a gasp as you felt his upper body pressed towards your curves. Then he pulled back up to looked down at you.

You stared into his golden eyes noticing they were full of curiosity and desire with something you didn't quite get. Before you could pull yourself out of that position.  
Sesshoumaru grabbed your wrists and slammed pulled them on top of your head. You let out a small grunt never taking your eyes off him.

_He wants me?_ Before you could think any farther he kissed you again but more passionately. His tongue lick at your lips demanding for opening. When he felt that you wouldn't open up, he bite down on to your bottom lip, startling you, taking the advantage slipping his tongue in when you gasped.

As soon as his tongue covered your gasp he began to twirl it around your mouth playing with your tongue. You felt yourself respond to him and fighting him back with your own tongue. Soon your tongues are in battle of tongue wrestling.

He stopped to bite down gently on your bottom lips with great passions. You began to moan. You could tell he liked that. He smirked and began to unbutton the top of your shirt with his free hand. As he undid the top 3 buttons he began to nibble at your neck, around your jaw, and at your throat. You moaned a louder as he bit and nibbled on that spot around your neck.

Sesshoumaru got frustrated with your buttons and just simply ripped and yanked open your shirt letting buttons pop everywhere, leaving you uncovered. Sesshoumaru left up his head again and pressed his lips on yours as his hand slowly cupped the uncovered breast.

Everywhere he had touched left you a tickling sensation. You felt that he had gently pinched your nipples, and gasped again only making Sesshoumaru sinking farther into your mouth.

"Stop!" You cried when you finally shook yourself out of his kiss. Even thought you shouted for him to stop, but inside your heart you are begging for more.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Sesshoumaru looked down at the screaming voice, she was flustered and her lips were slightly red from his attacks. He took his hand, traced them up and down her body. He slowly circled her nipples and gentle pinched them, not letting go of her hands. Sesshoumaru heard her moaned at that. Watching her throw her head back and arched her back as her fingers that are above her head had dig into the bed.

"No… We shouldn't do this." Sesshoumaru heard her squeak. He decided to ignore her again. He lowered his head, and bought his lips to her puckered nipple hearing her gasp. Her breathing became louder and soft moans escaped from the back of her throat. Enjoying this reaction, Sesshoumaru sucked down harder, swirling his tongue around the little pink nub…

"Stop, please…" Sesshoumaru heard a desperate begging voice. He glanced up, and saw a pair of gold-brown eyes staring passionately at his. He pulled himself up slightly disgusted that he almost took this human but excited at the same time. He got up to shaking off the lust of wanting to take her, but a hand shot up to tighten itself around his wrist.

"Wait…" The voice reached his ear, it sounded like a sweet melody but he didn't bother to turn around. "I have something to give it to you…"

That caught his interest. He looked at the girl, noticing she had grabbed her shirt together to cover up the flesh he had just tasted and touched. He smirked and remembered how sweet she had tasted, how the sweet scent of her still linger in his nose. He shook himself mentally and gaze at the gold chain she was holding in toward him.

"If you don't let go of my wrist now, I won't be responsible to what I might do next." He simply answered as her watched the girl blush and dropped her hand. She looked cute and sweet… Sesshoumaru mentally hit himself again, accusing when had he thought that humans were cute and sweet.

"If you don't mind, I did like you to wear this, like a present from me." This girl shocked him. He lowers himself toward the girl's face, saw her blushed again. But she does look cute when she blushes… He thought again not understand why he is thinking like that. He suddenly noticed that the girl had gently pulled the golden chain around his neck.

"There… it is all done…" He cut off her sentence by kissing her again. This kiss wasn't as demanding as the other ones he had given. This one was more toward sweet… He got up and left the room, leaving her to think about what had happened.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall, his hand had automatically touched the chain. He felt that it is kind of feminine to where jewelry, but he didn't bother to take it off.

He walked to the garden, he watch as Rin chases Jaken around with flowers in her hands. He smiled. He actually smiled, which is something the Lord of Western Land rarely does.

Out of nowhere he heard a sweet flute melody being played. It was so beautiful, even Rin stop chasing Jaken and sat down to listen. Sesshoumaru twitched his demon ear and heard that the music had come from that girl's room. He turned toward her direction, and found her standing on the balcony of Lady of Western's room with a jade flute beside her lips.

She looked magnificent… Sesshoumaru thought, she really did. Her blond hair hangs on the back of her head, and few strings had been blow back by the wind. Her lips pressed to the hole of the jade flute, and she looked dreamy…

What really caught his attention was the kimono that she was wearing. It was a pink kimono with white blended edgings. There were sukura flower designed all over the kimono…

Sesshoumaru suddenly remember he used to have a dream about it. About a girl who would stand on that balcony, wearing that kimono, playing a sweet melody from a jade flute.

Stop it… this Sesshoumaru commands you to stop it! But he continues to stare at the beautiful flutist. Thinking of a way to kiss her again. He reached up to touch where he had used it to kiss her. Remembering how sweet her taste was, how sweet her scent was…


	12. Answers to Rhetorical Questions

Chapter Twelve:

Answers to Rhetorical Questions

You didn't know what you wanted to do… After Sesshoumaru left, you just sat there stare at the door where he had exist himself from. You reach up to touch the lips that he had just kissed, while remember how his kisses had affected you. He even kisses better that Siochiro.

You couldn't believe you had just thought of that, then again you couldn't believe a lot of things that had happened. You looked down at you shirt, and remember he had made most of you button fly away when he was doing those sweet tortures to you. Just when you are getting frustrated with the fact that you can't button up your blouse, you saw a big wooden closet at the corner of the room.

You got up the bed, clench the clothes that are in front of your chest as you walked to the closet. You were surprised that in that closet it was full of women kimonos and they are beautiful kimonos too.

You pulls out a pink kimono and sigh, liking the looks of the kimono, pink with white edgings, including sakura flowers all over it. You took off your clothes, and pulled the kimono on yourself. After you folded the clothes you had just shed, you turned to walk towards the bed, only to notice your jade flute on the marble floor.

You pick up the flute as light beamed to your eyes, blinding you. Realizing that the light had came from the balcony. You pushed opened the glass door, instantly the warm breeze welcomes you. Somehow something had possessed you, you held you flute against you lips and started to play a melody. What you didn't know that not far away a Lord is staring at you…

After you had played that song you hurried and returned in the room. Then a little girl who is wearing an orange colored kimono disturbed your peacefulness.

"Hi…" Rin poked her head in after she opened the door. She stepped in, ran to you, and bounced on to your bed.

"Hey Rin…"

"Rin missed Chiaki-Chan." Rin crawl onto your lap as you wrapped your arms around her. "Did Chiaki-Chan miss Rin?"

"I did." You nuzzled your chin on top of her head. "So how much did you miss me?" You asked her jokingly.

She held her arms apart as far as she could to show you the measurement while exaggerating she said. "This much…."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because some one had knock on the door. Both you and Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing at the door.

"Why did Sesshoumaru-sama knock on the door? Sesshoumaru-sama never knocked on the door." Rin asked, and you stared at him curiously.

"Rin, it is dinner now. Go change out of your dirty kimono before sitting at the dinner table." You watch Sesshoumaru gives out commands.

"Hai." Rin turned and give you a kiss on the cheek, she slide herself down and ran out of the room, leaving only you and Sesshoumaru.

After Rin left, you felt that there's an awkward silence in the room making you very uncomfortable. However the silence didn't last long because you stood up. "Since it is dinner, maybe I'll just go down."

He didn't answer, and you really don't want him to, because you have no clue what you will do if he speaks. Unfortunately, he did. "Chiaki."

That one word had made you stop breathing. "Yeah…"

"You name is Chiaki right?"

"Yeah, Chiaki Fujiware." You answered back to him. "So why is that you knocked on my door?" You changed the subject.

"It is not your door." He simply answered your question. "I own everything in this place, even this room. I don't have to knock, but since you are a guest, no you are just a pathetic human. This Sesshoumaru don't have to explain himself to you, wench."

You jaw fell open. You couldn't understand why one minute he is nice and kind, the next mean and evil. _What the hell is wrong with him? _

You asked yourself a rhetorical question. You looked down at the marble floor. "So Lord Sesshoumaru can I go find my sister since I am nothing but a wench to you." Somehow you don't know why, but the thought of him thinking of you as a wench bought tears in your eyes.

"No." A simple answer from a complicated man.

"Why?" Still not trusting you to look at him.

"What did I just said?" He demanded. "This Sesshoumaru does not need to explain himself. Did you not hear me?"

"I heard you!" You yelled at him, staring right into his golden eyes. "I just need to know one thing, and from now on I will stop asking you rhetorical questions." He encouraged you to go on by nodding his head.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not know." He stared at you intensely, but you know that you are slowly drowning in his eyes. "You just looked kissable."

Kissable? You thought to yourself as you snapped yourself to focus. You saw that his lips had curved up to a smirk. The minute after you blinked your eyes you saw him standing in front of you.

"You think I look kissable?" You chuckled pathetically. "What do you think of me as? A whore? A slut? A bitch? A hoe? A tramp? Do you want me to list it all?" You started to pound on his chest as a single tear fell on his claw hand as he tried to brush a string of your hair away.

He held you closer to him, crushed you to his hard chest, making you stop pounding on him. You looked up at him with big watery eyes. The moment you looked up, he leaned down and took your lips.

He kissed you sweetly, so sweet that you didn't even think that all the horrible things that Kagome had once told you could be true. His kiss made you feel like you are sucking on a lolling pop, but you knows perfectly well that you are sucking, kissing, and nibbling on soft lips.

You felt that Sesshoumaru had kissed to your left ear, and gently nibbling on it. "I don't think you should go on. I never thought of you as a whore, nor a slut, nor any of those things you have listed."

You pulled you head back and stared at his closely. "Are you really Sesshoumaru?" He laughed at you silly question.

"Yes, I am Sesshoumaru." You felt Sesshoumaru had pulled his arm around you waist, and led you to dinner room. "You said you would stop asking me rhetorical questions."

"That wasn't a rhetorical question…"

"Yes…"

"No…"

"Yes… and it should be 'no, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"No… and you wish, I did call you Sesshomaru-sama from now on!"

Both of you argued all the way to diner room while he held you on the waist.


	13. Entangle in a Mess

Chapter Thirteen: 

Entangle in a Mess

As you watch the servants cleaned the table after you all had dinner, you couldn't help but feels that some one is staring at you with hatred, but you just ignored it.

When you see a female youkai was bringing a steaming soup at your direction, what you didn't expect was for that bowl of soup to be on you. You almost jumped up from the seat when you felt the hot soup burning on your skin, but you remain on your seat. The youkai servant looked at you with sadness, you were about to tell her it is okay when you heard...

"Take her to the dungeon and kill her this instant." You heard Sesshoumaru yelled at Jaken. And you looked at the youkai, you see she was crying, and she was murmuring, "sorry, sorry, sorry…."

"Stop. Don't kill her." You said as you turned stare right into Sesshoumaru's eyes. The girl grabbed your arm as soon as two youkai guards started to drag her away. You looked back at her and pulled her behind you.

You turned to look at Sesshoumaru begging him to take back what he had just said. "Please Sesshoumaru. She didn't do it on purpose. Plus, why would you care, it isn't like she had spill the soup on you. And I doubt that you are hungry at all."

You watch Sesshoumaru signal them to continue what they were doing before. "If you want to kill her, then kill me." You blurted out.

You regret it as soon as you felt Sesshoumaru's claw on your throat. "You think I won't?" You heard him demand.

"I know you won't." You whisper to him staring right into his golden eyes.

Then he chuckled. "You know you look so cute right now…" You blushed at his comment, and you felt his claw had left your throat. You watch him command the other to stop and leave.

He turned back to look at you again, causing you to blush again. "Only on one condition."

"That would be?"

"She'll be your personal servant from now on, because I would take the consequences of her making another mistake."

You looked at the female youkai behind you and turned to him to shrug. " Um… No one is prefect just to let you know, but sure…" You watch him walk out of the dinner room.

The female servant behind you suddenly ends up in front of your face. "Thank you for saving my life, I own you. Oh I am Kikuyu, and I am an Air-spirits youkai." br 

"And I am Chiaki, not need to call me Chiaki-sama. Just Chiaki is fine." You expected her to reply or at least say your name, but instead.

"How did you get Sesshoumaru-sama to say you are cute?" Kikuyu asked. "He never said that to anyone."

You did not say anything but you just turned and walk back to your chamber, and knowing Kikuyu would follow you. As soon as you step out of the dinning room, you felt a claw on your throat, but it wasn't Sesshoumaru's.

"I think you should keep your distance with Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't think he will tolerate you like that. If you don't want to get yourself killed, you whore. I would suggest you keep you filthy hands to yourself." When the owner of the claw hand had finished her speech, she turned and left.

You looked at her walking away, observing her and concluded that she is quite pretty. You remember she have sharp intense brown eyes, and the classical black hair. Compare to a lot of girls in the modern time, she could have been a pop-star…

You continued to walk, not bothering to ask Kikuyu if she knew whom that woman is, but you knew she is a female youkai. You led Kikuyu into your chamber, and went straight to the closet, leaving Kikuyu to close the door.

"Chiaki, do you want to take a shower?" You heard Kikuyu asked, but you didn't turned back, but continue to search for something fresh to wear. It wasn't until you found a pain kimono you turned to answer. "Kikuyu, I am going to the spring to take a shower. You are welcome to come with me."

"I will, wait for me to get me clothes." With that, you watch as your maid ran out to get her things.

Suddenly, you remember, you didn't have any of your things to take a shower, so you made a mental note to ask Kikuyu what they use to shower. As soon as Kikuyu cam back, you then realize, you didn't know where the hot springs were located, and you are not even sure, if there are any hot springs.

As if Kikuyu was reading you mind, "Um… just to let you know, on my way back here, Sesshoumaru-sama give me permission to take you to the hot spring, because he knew you don't know were it is located." You didn't do anything, but smiled embarrassedly at her.

On your way back, you and Kikuyu bumped into someone who you did not want to see. That person happens to be, the same person who called you a whore. You didn't do anything, when you see her walking your way. You just kept on walking toward your own door. The moment you walk pass by her, you felt a spark of a dark emotion that's coming towards you. And you knew it was from her, but all you did was held your head high, and continued on walking.

"Chiaki, do you know who she is?" Kikuyu started to ask you when you are turning the knob at your door.

"No." You said simply and walked into the door you just opened. "And I do not think it really matter."

Kikuyu muttered something and left you alone. It wasn't long you heard your door was being knocked and opened itself. You did not turn around to see who it was because you thought it was Kikuyu. Until you felt a pair of arms around your waist, hugging you to his chest. Instantly you knew whom the arms belongs to.

You would never have thought that Sesshoumaru would do a sweet gesture like that. Because Inu Yasha, Kagome and the others had warned you that Sesshoumaru was just a heartless cold-blooded demon that would kill an innocent living creature.

With his arms around you, you clasped your hand over his claws and place at the front of your belly, and leaned your head on his chest. You like this sweet Sesshoumaru, for some reason you do not feel that he is dangerous to you. In fact you love the feeling being in his arms, and that he makes you feel safe. You listened to his even beating of his heart, and loving the warmth that he is giving you. You slowly closed your eyes, and let the darkness took over you, knowing he is there to protect you, even when you are asleep.


	14. Surreal Torture

Chapter Fourteen

Surreal Torture

Sesshoumaru's POV

Sesshoumaru was walking down the hall and because of the good hearing he has, he heard the conversation Chiaki and his servant are having. But he was more surprised by the answer that Chiaki had given. "_I do not think it would matter_."

He got to the door, and was hesitated if he should knock it or just opened it. He held his claw up and knocked, but turned the knob as soon as he stopped knocking. He was paralyzed by the image in front of his eyes, when he walked in.

Chiaki was standing in the middle of the room with a light green kimono on her. To him, with her strange beauty, she looked so out of place in the fancy room. Suddenly, he had the urge of pulling her in to his arms and to protect her from that minute on.

He quietly walked to her, pulled his arms around her waist and towards his chest. A few minutes later, he felt her hand clasped around his claws, and her head had leaned on to his chest.

He carried her to the bed, when he heard her even breath. He placed her in the center of the bed, and he slides in the bed with her. His pulled her back in his arms, and pulled the blanket over them.

He loves the feeling of having her in his arms, loving the pleasant smell of her scent. Knowing that fact that she felt safe with him made him feel happy. He knows that after the death of his mother, he hasn't smiled once, he hasn't been happy, he hasn't wasted his time to miss anyone. But after she had come into his life, he started to smile, he started wanting to care again, and that he had stared to miss her even if she was sleeping calmly beside him.

At that moment with her in his arms he is starting to wonder… Is he really in love? Is this what love feels like? He remember when his mother had died he had promised her, he would never mate with a human, and that he would keep the youkai bloodline pure. Now he doesn't know if he could keep that promise…

He didn't want to think any longer, he just shook the thought of not being able to be with her out of his mind. He pulled her in to his arms until her back is touch his chest, and her head is touching his chin.

But those movements have woken up her, "Sorry…" He said as soon as she had opened her eyes.

"It is okay…"

Sesshoumaru turned her around to face him, and leaned down to capture her lips. His kisses started out soft and gentle his strong lips moving over Chiaki's as if getting a feel for the movement of hers. He slides his tongue into her mouth when they opened during his attacks. He heard she let a shocked moan and she was ready to resist when he deepen the kiss.

He suddenly felt that she is responding his kiss by sliding back her tongue into his mouth to slowly dance with his. Their kiss excited him and she moaned underneath him her hands now running through his hair, stroking his broad chest. Sesshoumaru kiss matched her passion in their kiss, now taking it even deeper. Tasting her lips and her more forcefully, he feasted on her lips and his hands now worked at the small kimono Chiaki was wearing, finding an opening and exposing her flesh to the air of the bedroom and to his strong touch.

He knows she wanted his hands on her body by the way she had arced her body. She was moving underneath him hoping to give him a better access to her flesh. Her movements allowed him to undo the binding that held her kimono in place and opened her flesh to him and to the space they were creating around them. His hands slowly began to caresses her breasts, gently kneading them and brushing against her nipples.

Sesshoumaru slowly brought their kiss to an end and Chiaki felt bereft, but only for a moment as his lips began to kiss her neck and moved slowly down to her breasts. Chiaki gasped when Sesshoumaru's lips enclosed around one nipple, biting and teasing it with his tongue, caressing the other one with his hand.

Sesshoumaru though of taking his time, after he had teased one breast with his lips he moved on to the next one, licking, tasting and nibbling her sweet flesh. She was fresh and new and Sesshoumaru couldn't get enough of her. He slowly moved his kisses downward listening to Chiaki's gasps, moans and sighs of pleasure…

Your POV

You are in heaven, the only thing that you can feel are Sesshoumaru's touches, kisses, and nips. Your nose is filled with his scent, the scent of strong oak. Just like oak, he is strong, powerful, mysterious, and magnificent. You moved you body closer to him, giving him a better access and giving you more pleasure. As his fingers went between you legs, opening the lips of your core, something in your head triggered.

"STOP!" You half shouted struggling to find your voice because of this surreal torture Sesshoumaru is giving you.

Sesshoumaru held up his head, and looked at you in the eyes, but the slick stroke between the lips did not stop. "What did you say?"

"Stop… um…. Ple…...eaaase." You moaned between each word. You know that Sesshoumaru and you should not do this, but the touch down there is making you crazy, making you want more. "Ple…..asse… stooo…ah….p… thisss…um...We cannot….hm….do this….um…. I aaam…not….ah… reee… ad….dyyy….."

"Clearly you body is more honest than your mouth." With that Sesshoumaru slipped his one of his finger in you. Making you let out a gasp of surprise. Then he went back down on sucking your breast.

When Sesshoumaru slipped his finger in you, you felt a little bit of pain, and when you felt his finger is pulled out. You expected that he would pull his finger out and this torture would be over, but he didn't. When his finger was half pulled out, he slide his finger back in to you, making you moan. He continues on with the action making you grid your hip towards him, until his slipped another finger into you. And the suckling on your breast is driving you nuts.

"Please… stop….ah…. Sess….um….shou….ma…. You cried desperately, because you couldn't think clearly when he is doing this to you. You felt that your control had slipped away, it was already gone, but you just want this to be over, even thought you love what he was dong to you. "I am….um….. beg.. um…… gin….you……"

You watched Sesshoumaru pulling his head up from your breast. You heard a knock on the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please excuse for the interruption from this lowly servant, but there is a problem going on outside…"

You watched Sesshoumaru with difficulties, because your vision had somehow become blurry. Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the door, but still not getting off of you, and those movements between your legs is still activating. You heard Sesshoumaru barked through your moans. "What is it?"

"Inu Yasha, and the other humans are here for Chiaki-san." You heard the voice on the other side of the door reply.

"Tell them to leave." You listened to the reply that Sesshoumaru had give, you think that he is being unreasonable, so between your moans and the torture you spoke.

"Sesshou….um….ma….ah…..ru…. plea…..asse…stop…. wha….ah…..t … you… ar…ah….are….doo…ing…..to….um….me….hm….and…..ah…. lis….um….listen… to….um….me…."

He stopped the movement between your legs and looked at you in the eyes. You continued to speak. "Look just let me go see Kagome this once, after all she is my sister. I don't know what had happened to you and Inu Yasha, but that is your own problem. Thought, I wish the puzzle would be complete. So would you please let me go see my sister?" You saw the look of 'you-no-going-anywhere-missy'. So… "Pretty, please, Sesshoumaru?" And give you best puppy eye look.

He leaned down and gave you a passionate kiss. "Yes, but you can only see her tomorrow morning, but for now, we have to finish this…" And gave you another passionate kiss, but continued the movements between your legs. During these actions and movements, you heard Sesshoumaru reply back. "Bring Inu Yasha and his human friends in the castle, and treat them nicely. Also tell them they can only visit Chiaki tomorrow. Understand Jakin?"

"Yes master."


	15. Eager To Leave

Chapter Fifteen

Eager To Leave

From Last Chapter

He stopped the movement between your legs and looked at you in the eyes. You continued to speak. "Look just let me go see Kagome this once, after all she is my sister. I don't know what had happened to you and Inu Yasha, but that is your own problem. Thought, I wish the puzzle would be complete. So would you please let me go see my sister?" You saw the look of 'you-no-going-anywhere-missy'. So… "Pretty, please, Sesshoumaru?" And give you best puppy eye look.

He leaned down and gave you a passionate kiss. "Yes, but you can only see her tomorrow morning, but for now, we have to finish this…" And gave you another passionate kiss, but continued the movements between your legs. During these actions and movements, you heard Sesshoumaru reply back. "Bring Inu Yasha and his human friends in the castle, and treat them nicely. Also tell them they can only visit Chiaki tomorrow. Understand Jakin?"

"Yes master."

Sesshoumaru's P. O. V.

Sesshoumaru sat up and looks at the sleeping beauty beside him, thinking to himself why on earth he hadn't taken her when she was highly in pleasure. He find this confusing, yet new. He stares at the lips that he had bruised while kissing and nibbling on it. He lowered his body and covered the kissed-bruised lips gently. He quickly pulled away when he heard a moan of pain coming from the sleeping beauty.

Sesshoumaru sat up and waited for her to wake up. As if Chiaki was the princess in Sleeping Beauty and him the prince. As if they were meant to be together. As if she was meant to be his forever. As if a kiss was all they needed to have everlasting love. If only that was true, if only Sesshoumaru would realize how much he had fallen for this human girl.

Like a miracle, she responded to him. Sesshoumaru watches Chiaki opens her eyes and smiled at him with a goofy smile. Sesshoumaru lost all the thoughts in his head and smiled back. He leaned down as he saw Chiaki opened up her arms to welcome him. He moved and covered half of her body with his, and kissed her.

Your P. O. V.

You response Seshoumaru's kiss passionately, except you pulled back when he accidentally bit your bruised lips with his fangs. You watched as Sesshoumaru shifted his body and sat beside you. "Sesshoumaru, can I go see Kagome?"

"No." You watched him as he gave you an answer without thinking.

"But why, you said yesterday that I can go see her in the morning." You pouted.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and pulled you in to his arms. With you back resting on his chest, he tugged your head under his chin."Chiaki, it is a little pass 2. Morning won't come in another 5 hours."

You sighed as you heard that it's not morning. "Why so eager to go, Chiaki?" You heard Sesshoumaru asking you, yet you don't know how to answer him.

"Oh, um…" You paused, thinking of an answer, "Because I have not been with her for so long and um… I came here with her and I ditched her. I feel bad."

But this was the answer you are thinking of in your head. As if Sesshoumaru had read what was on your mind, he reached into your kimono and cupped your breast. "I don't think that was your real reason. Tell me the truth, Chiaki. Why do you want to leave so fast?"

You felt one of his hands on your breast, squeezing and pulling on your nipples, making it hard. You felt his other hand reaching down and slipped in to cup your virginity. You are slowly feeling hard to breathe, and you are started to pant. You let out a gasp, as you felt Sesshoumaru slipped 2 fingers in at once. You leaned your head back on his chest and looked at the ceiling.

"Chiaki, you still haven't answered my question…"

"I honestly don't know."

"Is it because of this?" He slipped another one of his fingers in you, and quickens the pace as he toyed with your breasts with his free hand.

"No!" You moaned, and then you shook your head, "Yes!" You shouted as he plugged all three of his fingers deep in your core.

"Why?" You heard Sesshoumaru asked through your panting, and as you felt he pulled out of you.

"Because…" You gasped as you felt all three was shoved deep into your core again. "Because, when you do this. You make me forget things and lose control." You paused as you felt his pulled it all the way out and plugged in back into the deep and you let yourself moaned. "I don't like to lose control and I don't like to forget things."

"Oh this makes you forget things?" Seshoumaru pulled you out of his embrace, and you felt disappointed as you thought he was going to leave the room. Seshoumaru placed you on your back, your head resting on the pillow.

You watched as Sesshoumaru leaned back and opened up your kimono…


	16. Anywhere!

Chapter Sixteen

Anywhere?!

Previously….

"Chiaki, you still haven't answered my question…"

"I honestly don't know."

"Is it because of this?" He slipped another one of his fingers in you, and quickens the pace as he toyed with your breasts with his free hand.

"No!" You moaned, and then you shook your head, "Yes!" You shouted as he plugged all three of his fingers deep in your core.

"Why?" You heard Sesshoumaru asked through your panting, and as you felt he pulled out of you.

"Because…" You gasped as you felt all three was shoved deep into your core again. "Because, when you do this. You make me forget things and lose control." You paused as you felt his pulled it all the way out and plugged in back into the deep and you let yourself moaned. "I don't like to lose control and I don't like to forget things."

"Oh this makes you forget things?" Seshoumaru pulled you out of his embrace, and you felt disappointed as you thought he was going to leave the room. Seshoumaru placed you on your back, your head resting on the pillow.

You watched as Sesshoumaru leaned back and opened up your kimono…

Your P.O.V.

You felt Sesshoumaru's admiring gaze on your naked body. Suddenly, you wanted to cover yourself up. As if reading your thoughts, Sesshoumaru took hold of our arms and forced them above your head.

"Oh, not this again." You whimpered as you felt Sesshoumaru's lips on your neck.

"Well, you like this don't you."

Turning away your head, you answered no.

"Look at me when answering my question." Sesshoumaru demanded.

You stared at his golden eyes, completely drowned in them. His eyes are hypnotizing you to answer yes, but you just don't want to admit that you like all these sweet torture. You like the fact that he is completing you, emotionally and sexually.

Still drowning in his golden whirlpool, you were startled when you felt something was poking at your leg. "Um… Sesshoumaru. Something is poking at my leg. Can you remove it. It's making me very uncomfortable."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Where do you want me to put it?" He lowered his head to your neck and lightly nibbled on your ear. Then he used his tongue and started to play with your earlobe.

Tickled by what Sesshoumaru was doing to you, you dug farther into the bed and scream. "Anywhere but there, it is very uncomfortable."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes, now please"

You were completely surprised when you saw Sesshoumaru got off you and walked towards the balcony to untie the curtain rope. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer your question and slowly walk back to you with the curtain rope in his hand. Sesshoumaru grabbed your arms, and tied the ropes at your wrists. You tried to break free, but he had a firm hold on your arms and eventually you just gave up.

"What are you…?" Your voice trailed off when you saw Sesshoumaru started to undress himself. He was standing in front of you with his robe at his feet. You thought he looked magnificent, and that he could go be a model for those Calvin Klein underwear.

"See anything you like?" He smirked and reached to pull his pants off.

You quickly looked away, knowing what is coming up next, you quietly said. "No..."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru turned your head to face him. You tried your hardest to just stare at his face and not look at anywhere else, knowing your face is red as a tomato.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and leaned forward to you. His silver hair fell down like a water fall and created a curtain for both of you. When you felt his bare chest touched your skin, you started to shake. You are so scared of what was coming up next that you held your legs tightly together.

Even in the silver curtain, you couldn't look at him in the eyes anymore. You looked away, and you can feel that your nails are digging into the pillow. You almost jumped when Sesshoumaru's hand had cupped your right breast, and gently massaging it.

Then you feel Sesshoumaru's knee was urging you to open your legs. However the harder toy tried to hold it close, the more force he putted in to open them up.

"What are you afraid of?" Sesshoumaru teased at your ear.

Completely taken off guard, you answered. "Nothing…" and started to blush.

And taking the chance that you are off guard, Sesshoumaru spread your legs open and placed both of his legs inside of yours. "Are you still sure I can move it anywhere?"

Using left index finger, he turned your head to face him, and not wanting for your answer, he leaned down to kiss you. Not wanting to squash you, you pulled his left arm on top of your head to support his weight and placed his big hand on your rope-tied hands.

You can feel Sesshoumaru's tongue licking at your lips asking for permission to enter. So when you felt one of his fingers plugged inside of you, you gasped and he took the chance to slip his tongue in your mouth, twirling it around. You sunk into the bed even farther and moaned with pleasure. You fought back at him and matched his techniques with yours and your kiss went into a passionate battle.

When all these were going on in your body, you didn't know what to expect and what to feel. You just let your lust and feeling taking over your body and letting Sesshoumaru to do everything.

Your breath grew more and more irregular as minutes passes by, your head dug into the pillow and your fingers held on his hand tightly almost clawing him. You can feel your hip rising up to meet his demands and Sesshoumaru's demanding kisses was muffling your pleasure filled moans.

You can feel the finger that was inserted into you are growing restless and was trying to find your deepest secrets. Just when you were feeling all weak and dizzy with passion and desire, you can feel Sesshoumaru's fingers been pulled out of you.

You were starting to feel disappointed by the fact that all these excitement were about to leave you. You felt pressure on the lower half of your body, and felt that Sesshoumaru pulled your body closer to his. Suddenly something poked at the opening making you almost jumped out of his embrace.


	17. Betrayed Happiness

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Betrayed Happiness**

From Last Chapter

You were starting to feel disappointed by the fact that all these excitement were about to leave you. You felt pressure on the lower half of your body, and felt that Sesshoumaru pulled your body closer to his. Suddenly something poked at the opening making you almost jumped out of his embrace.

Your P.O.V.

And you can hear Sesshoumaru groan at your ears, yet his tongue is still dancing with you. Minutes later he was still kissing you, nibbling your lips, playing with your tongue. It just didn't seem like he was going to go anywhere farther.

Just when you when relaxed and was just fully enjoying his kiss, you felt the thing was moving in a little and you realize then that thing poking you the whole time was his penis. You were just about to tell him to get out, you felt your virginity was expanded and stretched. The intense pain was taking you off guard that you broke the kiss threw your head back to give a cry. But nothing came out, but two tears rowed down on the corners of your ears. You tried to dig your hip into the bed to get away for the pain and held tightly on his hand to release the intensity.

"It…it hurts…"You whimpered, and still clenching his hand.

You can see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looking at you with passion, desire, lust and now sympathy. "Sshh… it will pass…" Sesshoumaru captured your lips and kissed you gently.

You looked at his golden eyes. Mentally telling yourself, _'maybe later on it wouldn't hurt as much. All the girls on mangas seem to enjoy it after a while. So maybe I might like this too._'

You blinked and sniffled a little before nodding your head. "Okay… I am ready…" With that being said, you can feel Sesshoumaru's right arm clasped around your waist tightly, his smooth chest on your body, and his face nuzzled on the crook of your neck.

You clenched your teeth together, when you felt Sesshoumaru thrusted into you again. Even thought you know he didn't mean to hurt you, a single tear row out of your eyes again, and disappeared into your hair.

Slowly, the pain had dulled, but each time when Sesshoumaru pushed, a slight pain will come back to haunt her, with time the pain had faded. At a particular hard push, you couldn't help but let out a moan. You mentally told yourself that you are starting to like this and this is feeling great.

You wrapped your legs around his back and raised your hip to meet his passionate love making skills. You can feel Sesshoumaru's lips nibbling your throat, and his left arm playing with your right nipple. Hearing his heavy breath, you threw your head back and starting to loosen up and letting him to take the lead. Still enjoying the excitements, suddenly in your head appear a person that you almost forgot about.

In your thought, you saw Soichiro lying on your bed holding you close to him. He nuzzled his chin on your head, messing up your hair. All of a sudden his words hit you. "Chiaki, promise me that you will almost be mine. Promise me that no one can take your innocence but me. Please promise me." You can see yourself nodding your head. "Just promise me, Chiaki. Don't let anyone take you away from me. Don't let anyone take away your innocence. And don't let anyone take away your virginity."

'…_and don't let anyone take away your virginity…'_ You suddenly opened your eyes, as if waken from a nightmare you screamed. You sense that Sesshoumaru had stop making love to you, but is still inside of you. Sesshoumaru is looking at you confusedly, not understanding what had just happened. But his red-tinted eyes, you can still see the lust and desire he has for you. Noticing this is probably your only chance to break free, you swing your tied hands in front of you and tried to push you off. And the legs that was once wrapped around him is now pushing him off.

Sesshoumaru took his left hand and forced your head back over your head once again and ignored the legs that were pushing him off. "Why are you doing this?" Sesshoumaru demanded and pushed himself dig into as if trying to tell you that this is want you want.

"I made a promise before that I shall never give away my innocence to anyone but him." You shouted back at Sesshoumaru, and struggled to push him off you.

"Well, you already did, and now let us finish what we have started." This time Sesshoumaru pulled out of you, and you took this chance to use your legs to push him off, but instead he gave a hard thrust. Making you arched your back and cried out a lustful moan.

"Don't you like this, and now you have given yourself to me, then you belong to me now." Sesshoumaru demanded and gave you another hard thrust and causing you to groan out loud.

"No…"You whimpered. "I don't belong to you, and I will never be yours." Then he gave you another hard push which caused you to cry out.

"You are mine." Sesshoumaru grunted through gritting teeth, "and I will prove to you that you belong to this Sesshoumaru." With that said, he pushed himself in and out harshly.

Looking at his now red eye, you know you have to get him off of you soon, because you can feel your control slipping and your climax near. You started to wiggle and buckle underneath him, hoping to shake him off. But what you didn't know that you are arousing him even more than he was before.

Sesshoumare let out a loud groan and started to fasten the speed with every thrust, and you can hear yourself moaning with each thrust. Knowing you are going to orgasm soon you shouted one last time, "I do not belong to you, and I will never be yours!"

Clenching your muscle together and letting Sesshoumaru to give you one hard push. You screamed, "Not yours, not ever!" Before you could even blink, you feel Sesshoumaru giving you one last thrust and bit down on the flesh on your neck. You whimpered at the pain and blackness surrounded you. However, what you didn't know was that a tear rolled out of your eyes, and landed on his cheek.


	18. Hidden Feelings

Chapter Eighteen

Hidden Feelings

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru felt that he was close to coming, and pushed himself more forcefully into Chiaki. He wanted to give a passionate kiss to her before both of them orgasm. When he reached to capture her lips, Sesshoumaru felt Chiaki clenching her inner muscles together.

"I do not belong to you, and I will never be yours!" Sesshoumaru heard Chiaki cried out loud at him, declaring that she will never be his, but someone else's. Already in anger by her outburst from before and feeling that he would be overthrown by passion. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru knew that he wants her to be his forever and no one else can take her away. And being the Lord of the West, stubbornness and pride are traits that stopped him to announce his feelings for her.

Knowing that they are both extremely close to coming, Sesshoumaru gave one last push that he knew would send his lover into a heap of passion. Instead he heard her shouting out to him, ""Not yours, not ever!" Sesshoumaru suddenly felt heart broken that she still chooses not to be his, even after their little encounter.

Feeling her muscle clenching on to his heirloom, Sesshoumaru spilled his seeds deep into her womb. Wanting her to be his, and being the Lord of the West, he gets whatever he wants. So Sesshoumaru leaned forever to his lover and bite down her neck, drawing her blood from her neck and making her his.

He felt a drop of tear landed on his cheek and raised his head to look at his beauty. Sesshoumaru found that Chiaki had passed out. Pushing him up from her, and not wanting to leave her warmth. Sesshoumaru let all his weight to fall on his elbow, which he placed beside Chiaki.

Sesshoumaru stared at Chiaki, not understanding why he had taken a human girl. _'Yes, this Sesshoumaru understands the concept of love, but for a human girl?'_ Sesshoumaru laughed at himself inwardly, but thought of her sweet scent and silk skin. Not even realizing that he had let his claw finger touching Chiaki's lips.

Sesshoumaru admit to himself that he wants her, sexually, for he hasn't had sex in a long time. Sesshoumaru questioned his better judgment about the emotional part. He knows there has been an attraction for the every beginning when he first met her. _'But love?' _Sesshoumaru thought. _'It was never there!'_

He got up from the bed, disgusted with himself that he had taken pleasure for a human girl, and had marked her because he wanted her to be his possession. Sesshoumaru picked up the clothes that had fallen on the ground and dressed himself. He walks to the door in deep thoughts, and concluded that it was lust that he felt for her.

Before walking out the door, Sesshoumaru turned to look at the sleepy beauty one last time. _'Yes, it was lust.' _Convincing himself that it will always be lust that he would feel for her. Sesshoumaru walked out the door placing his cold mask back on his face, not know how he should he face her when morning comes.

What Sesshoumaru didn't know that was their faith had entwined ever since the day Chiaki was born. What Sesshoumaru didn't know was that deep down somewhere in his iced cold heart, a cracked had appeared, threatening to let him love again.


	19. Discovering the Unreal

Chapter Nineteen

Discovering the Unreal

Your P.O.V.

The sun light shined into the bedroom and landed on your face, causing you to wake up from the heat and brightness. You opened your eyes and stared at the wall, remembering that you were supposed to find your sister and the others. You attempted to get up, and found it extremely difficult, because every inch of your body hurts. You tried to recall what had caused you so much pain in the first place, and remember the dance of passion you had with Sesshoumaru.

You blushed at the thought, and groan when thought of how he continued to take you, when you asked him to stop. You closed your eyes in defeat and sighed, thinking, _'why? Why me?' _

You tried again to get up, struggling. You still manage to pick out a kimono to wear for the day. And just when you are frown about the fact that you needed a bath, Kikuyu came in the room.

Later Kikuyu took you to take a bath, and when you were putting on kimono, you kept on seeing Kikuyu eying your neck. Not understanding what was going on in her head you asked, "why are you staring at my neck?"

"Um…" Kikuyu hesitated, "nothing."

Not wanting to push any farther, and don't really want to either, you dropped the subject and walked into the hall.

"Kikuyu, where can I find my sister?"

"Oh, they are at the east tower!"

Kikuyu lend you to the east tower, and when you pushed open the big wooden door. You saw everyone in the room looking at you, and hearing Kikuyu leaving you with your friends.

Kagome ran over to you and pulled you in a tight hug. "Oh, Chiaki, I was so worried about you!" She pulled her head back to look at your face, "how have you been."

"Great!"

"I can see Sesshoumaru's filth all over her. Then again, this whole place smells like him." Inu Yasha barked, which caused Kagome to give him a dirty look and him respond with a "what?"

"It is nice to know that you are unharmed, Chiaki." Sango said in a relief. "We were so considered about your where being."

"I am fine." I said flatly, "no harms been done to me."

"Now that's not true." Miroku argued, which caused everyone to look at him, "don't think I didn't see that mark on your neck!"

"What mark?" You are confused, you remember before you felt asleep, Sesshoumaru had bit you, but you didn't think it had left a mark.

Kagome pulled put of your embrace and looked at the bite mark, and asked, "Chiaki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what it means?"

Even more confused then ever, you asked, "what?"

"You are his mate now!" You looked at her blankly, and Kagome explained more, "In modern language, Sesshoumaru is now your husband."

Unable to process the info that you just gained, you unconsciously took a few step back. You looked at Kagome as if she suddenly grew three heads.

"This is great! Then Chiaki will be able to break the curse sooner…" And bonk a fist landed on Shippo's head making him to shut up.

"Chiaki," Inu Yasha called out your name to get your attention. "Inus mate for life. If an Inu had claimed you to be their mate, then you are to be with them until you die. Unless you have drunk their blood, then you die when they die."

"Chiaki," Kagome pulled your face to face her, "What had happened in these few days?"

"Nothing…"

Clearly knowing that you are lying, Kagome threatened. "Fine, if you don't tell us what happened, then I'll take you back to our own time."

You stared at her, as if wanting her to take you back, but decided that it won't be a good idea, knowing that Sesshoumaru will go and find you 500 years later in your own time.

"Nothing happened. So stop trying to get anything out of me." You shouted, which caused everyone in the room to look at you. Not wanting to talk to they anymore, you turned your back and walk out of the room.

_'You are his mate now!' 'Sesshoumaru is now your husband.' 'Inus mate for life.' _Their words are played in your head over and over again, and you weren't concentrating on where you were walking to because you were deep in thought. You had no clue that, you had just walked straight into Sesshoumaru's office.

"What are you doing in here?" A cold and familiar voice broke your thoughts as soon as you walked into the room.

You snapped your head up, after hearing Sesshoumaru's voice, but not understanding why is it so cold. You lowered your head in embrassment, because looking at his face. You remembered the little accident you had with him last night. "Oh nothing, I wasn't watching where I was walking so…"

"Just get out of here!"

You looked up to at him puzzled at why he just yelled at you, and instead you saw him giving you the coldest stares that you send goose bumps through your whole body.

"Now!"

You sighed and lowered your head again and walked out of his office. You just don't understand, how can he be so gentle to you one day, and be so cold to you another day. You thought to yourself, _'if I am his wife now, if I am his mate now. Shouldn't he be more loving to me, instead of being so cold to me?' _

_'Well, that's not right. You did walk in out him without knocking the door. And you disturbed him while he was working, so no wonder he shun you out.'_ You manage to convince yourself that maybe that was the reason why he was acting so cold to you.

You just had no clue that after Sesshoumaru had left you last night, he had made a decision to close him up again. What you had no clue was that you are love him, more than you think you do. What you didn't know was that fate had entwined you guys together for a greater task that is coming up….


	20. The Loneliness

Chapter Twenty

The Loneliness

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru woke up with agitation, thought such emotions were not shown on his icy, but beautiful face. Irritated with himself, because he was concerned about Chiaki. Sesshoumaru didn't understand why he yelled at her yesterday when she walked into his office with deep thoughts. At that moment, he just couldn't help himself not to bark at her. Somehow, his mind had nagged at him, when she looked up at him with those big, yet confused eyes. Sesshoumaru doesn't know why Chiaki had not shown her face to him in these a week, and yet this fact annoys the hell out of him.

Ignoring all his unintelligent thoughts, Sesshoumaru did his daily morning routines and stomped straight to his office. He ignored all the bows and respect he was received, and held his head high like a true Lord of the West. And he didn't want to deal with anyone either.

No one was stupid enough to trouble the irritated cold Lord early in the morning with the mood his is in now, except for one. "Hey, dog breath!"

Sesshoumaru looked up immediately up the tree, and sees the Inu Yash being the baka he is, who had just insulted him. Sesshoumaru snarled at him, and continued walking to his office.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, I was talking to you."

"This Sesshoumaru have nothing to talk to you about."

"What about Chiaki?"

Hearing her name escaping Inu Yasha's mouth, Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned to give Inu Yasha a glare. "What about Chiaki?"

"You don't know why she is here?" Inu Yasha asked lazily, leaning his back on the tree for support. "You don't know why you are drawn to her?"

Sensing the fact that Inu Yasha knows something that he does, and annoyed with that fact. "Nothing about her drawn me to her, and as for why she is in the West Land. I brought her here…"

"You baka!" Not letting Sesshoumaru to finish his answer, Inu Yasha insulted him again.

"Watch you tongue hanyou." Sesshoumaru snarled, "If I hear you insult me again, this Sesshoumaru will personally kick you out of the West Land." Sesshoumaru turned and walked away from Inu Yasha, letting him shout after the Lord of the West about Chiaki.

All morning Sesshoumaru covered himself with piles of paper works, to get himself away from the thoughts of Chiaki. But mentally, he told himself to go and find her when night comes.

Chiaki's P.O.V.

You sat on the bed with another pretty kimono on and with Kikuyu fussing over you. You mentally kicked yourself for have saved Kikuyu when she should have died, because now you regret that you have saved her. Currently, Kikuyu is pissing the hell out of you, for her annoyingness.

After the day that you have found out about the meaning behind the bite mark, everyone had treated you very differently. But then again they didn't have time to treat you badly. You just go understand why it is such a big deal to have a bite mark from Sesshoumaru.

When Kikuyu's hand came to your chest to tidy the messy folds of your kimono, you slapped her hand away. You stood up and told her that you are going to the Garden, and picked up your kimono and headed to your planned destination.

You slowly walked to the Garden with Kikuyu in total silent. She didn't speak with you, and you didn't bother to speak a word with her either. You pushed open the gate to the Garden and gasped.

Even thought in this week, you have been spending every minute in this garden. But the beauty of it still amazes you and it is just so damn breath-taking.

You walked to the fountain in the middle of the garden and sat down on one of the metallic benches surrounding the fountain. Your mind started to wonder in this peaceful beauty. And what happened to pop in your head happens to be Sesshoumaru.

You let out a groan and slapped your forehead. But Sesshoumaru's face still remained in your head. You closed your eyes, and leaned your head on to the metallic bench. Pictures of Sesshoumaru just kept on playing in your head like a movie.

Sesshoumaru hissing in pain when you cleaned his wounds. Sesshoumaru losing control when he held you the first time. Sesshoumaru looking confused when you slipped the gold chain over his head. Sesshoumaru kissing you when you were unconscious. Sesshoumaru blushing when Rin caught him doing something he never does. Sesshoumaru arguing with you. Sesshoumaru threatening to kill someone because soup was spilled on you. Sesshoumaru wrapping his arms around you. Sesshoumaru saying sorry to you, after he had accidentally woke you up. Sesshoumaru making love to you. Sesshoumaru proving himself to you that you belong to him. Sesshoumaru yelling at you to get out….

"Oh kami!" You cried, you throw your head forward, and just let it hang. "What had happened to me?"

You got up, and looked around to find Kikuyu, but noticed that she was gone. You walked over to the willow tree, and sat down on the swing that you had made with the help of Rin and Kikuyu.

You started swinging, but you feet didn't leave ground. _'Oh Chiaki dear, you are in love!'_

_'What are you talking about? I am not in love! Not with that cold blooded monster!'_ You defended yourself against yourself. _'I am not in love with him!' _

You stopped swinging, and knowing that there are no possible ways that you can convince yourself to the sudden feelings you have for the cold lord of the West. Out of the blue, a song popped in your head, and you couldn't help yourself from singing in, because it suits the mood you are in right now. "I'm sitting here, think bout…"

You stood up from the swing and walked to the rose bed, "How I'm gon-na do without you around in my life?" You cupped a blooming rose and put your nose close to it, "and how am I…"

You let go of the rose, and dramatically wrapped your arms around yourself, "I gon' get by? I ain't got no days, just lonely nights…" Your hands slide from your arms to your chest, and clenched the opening of the kimono with your fist. "You want the truth?"

You turned around, still with your hands clenching your heart. "Well, I am not alright." You raised your head and looked at the sky, "Fell out of place and out of time." You let go of your kimono and let your hands ran over your hair, "I think I'm gonna lose my mind…"

You started spinning with your arm open, while looking at the sky, "so tell me how you feel! I'm lonely! Are you for real? So lone. Do you think of me? I think of you! Baby, still? Are you lonely?"

You loss balance, and fell down the ground. With your head hanging, "Do you dream of me at night? It's like I dream of you all the time." You raised your head slowly while singing, "So. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh!" You glanced at the sky, feeling that tears are forming at the corner of your eyes, "Oh, let me tell you how it feels! It's like everyday I die. Wish I was dreaming but it's real, when I open my eyes! Let me tell you how it feels, and don't see your pretty face."

Slowly you helped yourself up, "I think that I will never love again, ye-ah…" You walked to the fountain, with your eyes closed and both hands on the side of your neck. "I miss your face, I miss your kiss. I even miss the arguments that we would have from time to time."

You sat down on the edge of the fountain, "I miss you standing by my side." You slipped your hand into the fountain, "I'm dying here, it's clear to see." You started to play with the water, "there ain't no you, Kami knows there ain't no me. Don't wanna live, I wanna die. If I can't have you in my life…"

Slowly you felt down to you knees, and now both hands are in the fountain. "So tell me how you feel? Oh! Are you for real? For real. Do you still think of me? I think of you. Baby, still, are you lonely?" You cupped a handful of water. "Do you dream of me at night? It's like I dream of you all the time. You stood up with the water in your hand. "So. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh! Oh, let me tell you how it feels!" You threw the water over your head, and started to twirl around. "It's like everyday I die! Wish I was dreaming but its real, when I open up my eyes!"

You danced around while the water droplets are landing on your face, your hair, and your dress. You just continued twirling around in circle, "Let me tell you how it feels, and don't see your pretty face. I think that I will never love again! I will never, I will never lone again…" Finally you collapsed on the metallic bench that you first sat on.

Then the sound of hard claps startled you to cause you to look at the person, who was rude enough to not let you finish the song. But you did not expect that person to be…


	21. Repeated History?

Chapter Twenty-One

Repeated History?

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru started at the never ending work that had found its way on the floor. He stopped writing and walked around his study desk to pick up the scattered documents. Sesshoumaru's hands picked up the document at the feet and read the label. The document was labeled Inu Yasha, and immediately in his mind Inu Yasha's words echoed. _"You don't know why she is here? You don't know why you are drawn to her?"_

Quietly, two words escaped Sesshoumaru's mouth, "Oh, Kami…." Sesshoumaru gather all the documents on the floor and tidy them up. Just when he was about the place the organized documents on the corner of his desk, someone charged into his office, causing the Great Lord who was in deep thoughts to drop his paper works on the floor again.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see who was rudely enough to come in here without his approval and found that a wolf youkai, Naoko standing at the doorway with her arms crossed. "Is there something you need from this Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't put up that act with me, Sesshoumaru, you know I don't buy it." Naoko still stood there, with her arms crossed. "I just want to know, did you really take a human bitch as your mate?"

"That would be none of your concern." Sesshoumaru lowered himself to tidy up his scattered files again. "And if that's what you are here to do, than I am asking you to leave."

"Sesshoumaru, I have known you for 500 years now. Ever since I was born, my mother and my aunts had trained me to be the future Lady of the West. So how could you go mark another bitch, especially a human bitch!" Naoko cried.

"Well, this Sesshoumaru didn't ask you to be trained as the Lady of the West. This Sesshoumaru didn't announce that you were to be my mate. And the only reason that you are permitted to stay in the Western Land is because I owe your father a favor." Still not looking at her, Sesshoumaru continued. "So as for the fact that you were raised to be the Lady of the West does not concern this Sesshoumaru. Now leave!"

"How could you?" Naoko screamed. "I'll tell father to break the treaty between the West and the Southwest, if you don't take me as your mate and kill that human bitch."

"Your threats have no effect on this Sesshoumaru." He finally picked up the last file, and placed it on the desk. "Your father wouldn't be foolish enough to break the treaty."

Naoko give an ear-piercing scream and pushed the documents that Sesshoumaru took forever to gather on to the ground again. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eye, and Naoko backed away from his stares.

Sesshoumaru sneered, "Naoko be the obedient child that you were named and run." Hearing that, Naoko turned her back and run out the office, fearing for her life. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze from the door that Naoko had run towards, and to the ground and growled.

Not bothered to pick up these documents, and frustrated with the fact that these documents have bad luck, Sesshoumaru screamed for Jaken. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly, when Jaken ran into the office holding his staff tightly, fearing of him. He ordered Jaken to tidy the mess up and place the documents neatly on his desk.

Feeling relieved, Sesshoumaru walked out of his office and towards the Garden. Sesshoumaru had expected Rin to be in the garden, but instead he saw Chiaki. Just when he was about to walk in the garden to disturb her, but her voice stopped his movement.

Her song made Sesshoumaru to step behind the sakura tree, he held his breath when Sesshoumaru saw Chiaki cupped a blooming rose to her nose and smiled. A gentle smile found its way on the cold Lord's lips when he saw her spinning in circle singing. Sesshoumaru had to stop himself to help her up, when he saw her fell. When Sesshoumaru caught a drop of water had landed on her nose, he suddenly had the urge to lick it up. Finally, he saw her collapse on the metallic bench, and couldn't help himself to step away from the sakura tree.

Sesshoumaru clapped, knowing he had enjoyed hearing her lovely voice, but was doubting the meaning behind of the song. Sesshoumaru saw Chiaki turning her head to look at him, and caught surprised written all over her face.

"What are you doing here?" Hearing the annoyingness in her voice, Sesshoumaru smirked.

"To see you." Sesshoumaru teased, and immediately a pink wave of blush washed over her wet face. "Why did you sing that song?"

"You know that song?" Chiaki arched her left eyebrow. "I am surprised."

"No I don't." Sesshoumaru walked over to the metallic bench, and picked her up and tucked her in his arm. Sesshoumaru smiled when he saw Chaiki's face blushing again. "The words were interesting." He traced the bite mark with his tongue, and found her shuddering. "You like that…?"

Sesshoumaru used his tongue, and played with Chiaki's earlobe, while breathing softly into her ear. Almost immediately, he sees Chiaki tilting her neck to the right, exposing her left neck. "Who are you?" Sesshoumaru closed his mouth around the bite mark and used his tongue to trice it.

"I am Chiaki…" Sesshoumaru he could hear the passion in her voice, and smelling the arousal around them. He knows she would be ready for him to take her again.

"Where have you been this week?" His hand snaked inside her kimono, and cupped her right breast. Sesshoumaru's finger found a nipple and lightly pinched it, which caused a moan to escape from Chaiki's lips.

"Here…um…."Sesshoumaru's fingers twirled her nipple, and his teeth lightly scrapped over the bite mark. "I made a swing with Rin. Had a few conversations with Kagome and her friends…" Sesshoumaru heard her gasped when he plunged a finger inside of her. "Ah… and why are you doing this?"

Sesshoumaru stopped everything he was doing, and started to think of a reason why he was doing this to her. In frustration, he plunged his finger deep inside of her, which causes Chaiki to arch back with her head digging into his shoulder. Sesshoumaru had an immediate reaction when he saw Chiaki thrown her head back and moaned. At that point, the fire in his groin had demand him to take her right there and then.

"Sesshoumaru, you baka!" A piercing scream made him pull his hands out of Chiaki, and pushed her off of him. Sesshoumaru turned around to face the person that was charging towards him. With Toukijin pulsing, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and pulled out the sword…


	22. Silent Affections

Chapter Twenty-Two

Silent Affections

Previously….

"Sesshoumaru, you baka!" A piercing scream made him pull his hands out of Chiaki, and pushed her off of him. Sesshoumaru turned around to face the person that was charging towards him. With Toukijin pulsing, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and pulled out the sword…

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru turning to face the charging opponent, and drew out Toukijin. He swings it in front of him, and pointed the sword at his upcoming enemy. The opponent charged at him with claws sharp as a butcher's knife and strikes for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stroked the enemy with Toukijin, a blue-green light escaped from Toukijin and stroke the opponent. The enemy screamed furiously, "You baka!" And attempted to strike Sesshoumaru again, "how could you be touching her again?"

Blocking her attack, Sesshoumaru calmly said, "That's none of your business." In the corner of his eyes, Sesshoumaru can see that Chiaki had gotten up from the ground and was standing there beside the fountain, playing nervously with her hands on her stomach. Even thought he is far away from him, Sesshoumaru could see fears and worries in her eyes.

"Do you love her?"

Hearing that question, Sesshoumaru's full attention was on his opponent again. He stared at her, blocking yet other attack that flew his way.

"What's the matter?" His opponent laughed and this time a wicked smirk played on her face. Just when Sesshoumaru was prepared and thought that his opponent was going to strike him again, Sesshoumaru leap up from the ground and backed away.

Sesshoumaru was not expecting for his enemy to charge at him, and suddenly turn around to reach for Chiaki. Sesshoumaru held his breath when he thought he was going to seen Chiaki being slaughtered right in front of his eyes.

Just as Sesshoumaru was unexpected by this opponent, his opponent was not expecting a fire neko-demon to jump out of no where to save Chiaki. Sesshoumaru released his breath, when he saw the fire cat that was traveling with Inu Yasha and his accompanies, jumping off the roof and transformed into his youkai form. The fire cat had butted his opponent with his head, which caused the enemy to fling back and with her back to the big sakura tree.

"Naoko, enough with this none sense." Sesshoumaru ordered, while watching Naoko's body sliding down the sakura tree. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when he saw Naoko getting up, with her claws in a striking position. "Naoko, you are to leave the Western Land by dawn. And if you are still here in the morning, I'll personally throw you out. Now leave, and pack your things."

As if Naoko realized what she did, she calmed her hands and ran over to Sesshoumaru. She kneeled down in front of Sesshoumaru clenching onto his pants, Naoko begged with tears in her eyes, "No! Sesshoumaru-sama don't tell me to leave please? Please let me stay here! I promise you I'll be good from now on."

"No."

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama…. Please?"

"No, and if you irritate this Sesshoumaru any more, I'll drag you out the gates now." With one last warning, Sesshoumaru kicked Naoko, so that she could let go of his pants. With a hard kick, Naoko fell on the ground and sobbed.

"Sesshoumaru?" Chiaki's voice broke all of Sesshoumaru's concentration that he had on Naoko. Sesshoumaru turned around to see Chiaki walking towards him. "Maybe you should let her stay… ah!"

All in a blur, Sesshoumaru saw Naoko charging towards Chiaki and cried, "I don't need your sympathy you little whore! You are nothing but a little human whore to Sesshoumaru, and the day that he is tired of you if your death day… And if you're not that pretty, maybe he'll get over you faster!" With that Naoko scratched Chiaki's face, leaving Chiaki with 5 scratch marks from her ear to the corner of her lips on the right side of her face.

Sesshoumaru hearing the first scream that Chiaki cried, he ran towards her. And by the time the second scream was launched, Sesshoumaru grabbed Naoko, and threw her towards the guards that were rushing in the garden. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Chiaki, noticing her two hands cupping her right cheek, but blood is oozing out between the cracks of her finger, and some are dripping down her arms.

Sesshoumaru can hear the silent sob that was coming from Chiaki, and he can see and smell the tears. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes, but there was nothing in her eyes. "Chiaki…"

As if afraid to hear his voice, Chiaki turned her head and ran towards the castle. Sesshoumaru chased after her, wanting to hold her in his arms to comfort her. But it was already too late, because before Chiaki enter the palace, she turned and looked at him with sorrow written all over her face.

He stopped and stood in the middle of everything. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and asked, "Why?"

_"Because she is in love with you, and you want to protect her with your life…" _

The answer that came back had shocked Sesshoumaru, he looked up in the sky and saw his father. The image of his father smiled at him. _"Remember Sesshoumaru? I had once asked you do you have some one that you want to protect? Now my son, have you found that person yet?"_ Then his father's image faded, leaving Sesshoumaru to look at the clouds.

"Have I, father? Have I? Could it be that she's the one I want to risk my life for? Could it be her?"


	23. Sesshoumaru's Sweet Remedy

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sesshoumaru's Sweet Remedy

You ran inside the palace, holding your wounded face… and all the while that woman's voice kept on echoing in your head.

"You are nothing but a little human whore to Sesshoumaru, and the day that he is tired of you if your death day…"

In your wounded heart, you knew that there's no possible way that the almighty Sesshoumaru would ever fall in love with you. And that truth had just ripped apart the heart that you had taken forever to heal. In a way you thought this is better, if Sesshoumaru doesn't love you, then you wouldn't have felt you have betrayed Soichiro.

You sighed as you pushed open the door to your room, and surprisingly you found Sesshoumaru sitting on your bed but you could've swear he was just outside a few minutes ago. You looked into the golden whirlpool that had forever sinned you again, and asked, "What do you want?", rudely.

"How're your wounds?"

"They are fine…" You walked towards the closet trying to find the first aid kit that Kagome had packed you a spare. You pulled out the first aid kit and brought it to the other side of the bed, and set it down.

In the corner of you eyes, you saw Sesshoumaru walked to your side of the bed and sat down beside you and quickly you placed both hand on your wounds. You didn't look at him, but that they stop him from taking your hands away from the wound and look at it. But, you quickly got your hands out of his firm hold, and once again you covered up your wounds.

"Let this Sesshoumaru see your wounds…"

"No! And go away!"

Without warnings, Sesshoumaru took both your hands up in the air above your head, all the while he spin your over to face him. You can tell that he only used on hand to hold onto your two hands, and that made you realize, you can never win anything against him. You stared into his beautiful golden mold, knowing that you will be send to the red, hot, firing hell, because you have sinned again.

When you felt his hands gently touching your wounds that you could've swear you were shattering into thousands of small pieces. You held your breath when he brought his face close to your face. And feeling his hot breath on your face, all energy escaped from you and you just fell back into the bed with Sesshoumaru hovering on top of you.

Sesshoumaru used one finger and turned your face to the side, so that your wounds are facing him. As you look out the window, you could've swear you heard Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath, but you quickly shook the thought away because a great ruler wouldn't do something so low class like cursing under his own superior breath.

All thoughts faded from your mind, when Sesshoumaru's tongue darted out of his mouth and onto one of the five scratches. The sensation that his tongue had given you, made your nails dug into your bed and grabbed hold of the blanket that was on top of your hand.

With your clouded vision, you could see Sesshoumaru raised him head, and attempting to lean down. Then he kissed you, in a very possessive way, and in a way that you just cling to him as if he was the only one who could wash away your sin. You don't know, and didn't care how long your lip locks were. You just drowned in his sweet nectar, and wished to never leave. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru pulled out of the lip lock, he stared at you will his gentle golden eyes. Wait, gentle… Yes, you could've sworn those eyes are gentle and it makes you feel like you are standing under a sakura tree, and the wind is blowing at you, causing the sakura blossom to fall on you shoulder….

"What are you thinking?"

A question that got you back into reality and which caused your eyes to widen. "Nothing, Sesshoumaru…" As if suddenly remembering about your face, you struggled against Sesshoumaru's hand, and surprisingly, he didn't fight back and just let go of you. You watched as Sesshoumaru got off you and stood up beside the back. You looked up at him, now sitting up the bed and your hands automatically when to those wounds, and startlingly, you found those wounds gone. "Did you just cure my wounds?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer you, he just continued to stare at you with a gentle pair of eyes, but he did say something else, "Now rest, and there might be after effects, This Sesshoumaru will fetch Kikuyu to look after your well being. And the next 2 days, this Sesshoumaru do not want to see you get up from your bed and walk around. Understood?"

"This Chiaki understood, and will honourably take your order, my lord…" You smiled at him jokingly.

"Are you mimicking this Sesshoumaru?"

"Are you going to tell this Chiaki, whether you cure her or not?"

"No."

"Well, this Chiaki's answer is no as well."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and give you a gentle smile. And you just simply reply a goofy smile back at him. He leaned down, with his face close to you, he whispered, "Rest well. You still have Thpusands of Autumns to spend with this Sesshoumaru. And this Sesshoumaru will not permit you to carry this illness with you forever." Sesshoumaru give you a tender kiss on your lips, and got up and walked out of your room shouting for Jaken.


	24. Honesty to True Feelings

Chapter Twenty-Four

Honesty to True Feelings

Your P.O.V.

_"Rest well. You still have Thousands of Autumns to spend with this Sesshoumaru. And this Sesshoumaru will not permit you to carry these scars with you forever." _

No matter how hard you tried not to think about this, his words just kept on reappearing in your head over and over again. Still you couldn't believe that he has used the idea of your name to show you his affections. Just the idea of you able to spend thousands of autumns with him scares the shit out of you, but excited you at the same time.

However, you just don't understand the game his is playing. You can clearly remember that just days ago, he had just given you the cold shoulder, and then he was all nice and seductive to you. "He is certainly not cold blooded." You said to yourself as you remembered the passionate night he gave you as he took your viginity…

Laying on that comfortable bed and frustrated with yourself, you grabbed the blanket and cover your head so you could scream. But the sound of the knocking made you stop your screams. Annoyed at whoever that interrupted you, you cried out "come in." You pulled the blanket off your head to see who was coming in and found it was Kagome with Sango.

You sat up as Kagome and Sango walked towards you and sat down on your bed. "That's a very beautiful kimono that you are wearing." Sango commented as she glanced at you. Expecting Kagome to say something also to saying something about the attire, you were kind of surprised when you heard her asked, "how are you feeling, sis?"

You shrugged your shoulder, "fine, why?" You continued to observe them as Kagome pulled out another question. "Do you love him?"

"Who?" You asked, although you already knew who she was referring to.

"Sesshoumaru of course!"

"I don't know." You answered, as your head when blanked when you thought of the answer. You knew that deep down you have replaced Soichiro with Sesshoumaru, but when you thought of it, guilt just overwhelm you.

"I know it must be hard for you." You stared at Sango, trying to figure out if she really knows what you are thinking, no feeling. "But Chiaki, Sesshoumaru may look like Soichiro, but you can't substitute him for Soichiro."

"I am not." You screamed at her. "I admit, I have feelings for Sesshoumaru, and they are certainly different from the feeling that I had for Soichiro. I just don't know if I love him. And don't you dare of accusing me for using Sesshoumaru as a substitute for Soichiro."

"Chiaki, we are just concerned about you." Kagome held my shoulder as she looked at me with gentle eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Then you should've told Lady Chiako that I shouldn't help her to break the curse." You said bluntly. "Or you should've sent me home the day after I met Sesshoumaru."

Kagome let go of your shoulder and looked away. "Yeah, you are right. And I am sorry." She turned at stared into your eyes and said sincerely, "But it's your destiny and I can't interfere with it."

"Kagome?" You gently called out to your sister, as Kagome gave you all her attention. "Have you ever love and lost somebody?"

"No, Chiaki." Kagome answered, "But I know what it feels to be in love with someone and knowing that person can't possibly love you back for he is so hung up on someone else."

"Oh…"

"Chiaki." Sango spoke and you turned your attention on her, "I had a brother named Kohaku. I loved him dearly, although there was once upon a time that I hated him for killing our whole village, I still forgave him. I knew that he will never be that innocent little brother that I had always known, but he will always be in my heart."

You could hear the love in Sango's voice for her little brother and you instantly felt sorry for her. "Sango, I have loved someone dearly too. But only to find out that I am not destined to be with him. And now I am confused, I am doubting if it is love that I felt for him in the first place." You whimpered and fell back into the bed.

"Chiaki." Sango called to you and you sat up to look at her. "I wanted to ask you a question, because it never made sense to me."

"What is it?"

"Remember how Lady Chiako said that if Sesshoumaru touch, and think about you, he would be in pain." After she said that both Kagome and you turned to look at her.

"What about it?"

"That day, when you met him, you said you help to clean up his wounds. So was he in pain?"

"I never actually touched him, not that I remember, if you minus the fact that I accidentally fell into his arms" You answer as you recalled what happened that day, "plus he was wounded, he was in enough pain already."

"Oh." Sango replied, "Well, it does seem kind of strange to me…"

"Shhh." Suddenly, you heard Kagome hushing Sango. "I sense youkais coming."

"Um, Kagome this whole castle is filled with youkais." You told her, thinking that she had probably just gone completely nuts.

"No, they are different youkai, not like the ones in the castle." As soon as she said that, you turned to look at the balcony and noticed that 5 eagle youkais was heading towards you. You threw the blanket off and all she of you stood up. You could hear Sango cursing that she didn't bring her weapon with her and Kagome tell you to stand behind her.

The eagles burst into the room and stood on the other side of the bed, while you, Kagome and Sango stood on the opposite side. "How dare you burst into Lord Sesshoumaru's castle like this?" You heard Sango demanded.

The eagles snickered and their leader simply said, "Move aside human, we are only here for the human girl with Lord Sesshoumaru's mark."

"What do you want with her?" Kagome asked, as her hands came behind her and around you.

"That's none of your concern, priestess." The leader answered. "Now move aside, we don't want to kill innocent humans, and especially a priestess in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle."

"What if we tell you that she is not here, and that none of us bear Sesshoumaru's mark?" Sango replied.

"What a lie!" The leader exclaimed as his followers chuckled. "We are eagles for a reason. Wench, eagles have sharp eyes, although we may not have a good sense. But that girl, wearing the nice kimono has Lord Sesshoumaru's mark on her left neck. Also, if there isn't anyone here that bears the marking, then why is that the priestess has her arms wrapped around her?"

Knowing that you are caught and not wanting to endanger the others and said. "If I go with you, will you leave them alone?"

The lead eagle looked at you, and you can feel his eyes piercing into you soul. "Yes, after all, you are what we want."

You nodded your head and pushed away Kagome's hands and started walking towards them. Suddenly, Sango grabbed your arm, "Chiaki, no. We can just scream for Sesshoumaru, he will…"

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru is kind of tied down right now." You three turned to look that the eagle who said that.

Fearing that your lover may be in danger, you yanked free of your hand and asked, "If I go with you, will you let Sesshoumaru go."

"Oh, he will be fine." You sighed in relief as you heard his answer. "Now come with me."

You proceeded walking towards the eagle and turned your head to look at Kagome and Sango and said, "I'll be fine." As soon as you reached the eagles, the leader grabbed hold of you and started to flying out the balcony. Even in the air, you could hear Kagome and Sango shouting for you. But you continued looking ahead and realized that you were all heading towards the Main Hall.

Not realizing that you are to have to face a greater challenge that had laid out in front of you, for you are about to meet the end, the ending to Lady Chiako's curse, the curse of the last Pegasus.


	25. Declaration of Love

Chapter Twenty-Five

Declaration of Love

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

It's been a day since Sesshoumaru has last seen Chiaki, and he misses her dearly, although he would never admit such thing for he takes too much pride in himself. Sesshoumaru stared out of the window and thought of the night he took her against her will. Oh no, he did not take her against her will, he just didn't stop when she asked, no screamed at him to stop. Sesshoumaru knew he wanted her, but he just didn't understand why he had marked her, a mere human. Sesshoumaru knew that a taiyoukai mating with a human is acceptable, but marking a human, that's a taboo in their society. Knowing the pain is father and Inuyasha's mother went through to be together, he just does not understanding the reason why he would make that mistake. But Sesshoumaru just can't get away, it is like she is like a magnet that just kept on pulling him towards her. And they say: like father, like son.

_'It must be the sex.'_ Sesshoumaru convinced himself mentally. Not realizing that his heart is telling him that he is in love with her. Sesshoumaru knew that the pleasure that Chiaki had given him is not like any other pleasure he had felt. And every time when he was trying to forget about the feeling of him inside of her, the image of Chiaki's face moaning in lust just flashes across his head, stirring his blood. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to empty his thoughts, only to have Naoko's face appear in his head. He silently cursed her and knowing that she is probably stirring up some trouble for him right now.

Sesshoumaru's assumption was right, when Jaken knocked on the door announcing to him that she had returned with her father and all the other lords. He sighed in annoyance and proceeds to the Main Hall to meet them.

Sesshoumaru walked into the Main Hall, only to have the voice of the Lord of northern land, Lord Tsubasa welcoming him. "Oh Sesshoumaru, how nice of you to join us…"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Lord Tsubasa, and noticed Naoko sitting a few chairs away for the northern lord with her father. He watched as Naoko gave him a wicked smile and wanted to got up to her to kick her out, but looking up to stare at the senior lord's eagle face, Sesshoumaru collected himself together and welcomed them. "Thank you for coming. Lord Tsubasa, I assume Lady Chiiro is doing well."

"Oh my old bird is doing fine." Lord Tsubasa smiled as thinking of his mate. "Soon it will be our 1703 year anniversary, you are all welcome to come."

"Lord Tsubasa, we are not here to discuss your invitation to your anniversary party." Roared the lord of the Eastern Land, Lord Hiroshi, the white tiger youkai. Sesshoumaru stared coldly at him for being so rude to Lord Tsubasa, his father's good friend. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we are here to discuss about your human mate. Lord Sesshoumaru I assume you knew that claiming a human as a mate is not acceptable in our society?" Instantly, Sesshoumaru wished that he can slaughter the tiger youkai right here in the hall, but only to bring him back with tenseiga so he can kill him again.

Sesshoumaru stared at him with cold eyes, ignoring him when he heard the southern lord, Lord Yamada spoked, "I am assure you that Lord Sesshoumaru has a perfectly good explanation for that." Sesshoumaru stared at Lord Yamada's horse face, and secretly cursed himself for being his good friend, and for him to suggest to everyone that he had a good explanation.

"I don't think he does." Lord Hiroshi commented. "If Lord Sesshoumaru does have an answer, why hadn't he answered to any of us yet?"

The lesser taiyoukais nodded and whispered to agree with Lord Hiroshiro. Just when Sesshoumaru was about to speak, he saw Lord Tsubasa's eldest son holding on to Chiaki's arm and land her in the center of the room. Sesshoumaru stared at the beauty in front of him and was about to question Lord Tsubasa what the hell was going on, when he heard Inuyasha and his clan bursting in to the hall shouting to him that Chiaki has been kidnapped.

Before Sesshoumaru could understand what was going on. Naoko's father, Lord Kanji of the southwest land spoke. "I see that Lord Sesshoumaru has taken a liking for human companies."

Sesshoumaru stared at Lord Kanji, hating him with the same amount of hate he has for his daughter. But Inuyasha spoke before he did, "What are you complaining about, I have heard that you kidnap human girls from their homes and turned them into your personal sex slave. And when you are done with them, you chow them down into only bones."

Sesshoumaru almost gone wide eye at his half brother's comment, and all the other lords turned at looked at him with accusation glanced. But only Lord Hiroshi seems to not mind the news, "It is not against to law of the taiyoukais to go in bed with a human, but it is against the law to take a human as their mate."

"If so, then why did Lord Inu Tashio take Inuyasha's mother as his mate?" Kagome asked out loud to the taiyoukais.

"Human wench, you have no rights to speak in a taiyoukai court!" Lord Hiroshi roared.

"That's was an exception." Lord Tsubasa explained, "But they were severely punished, and Lord Tashio had lost his life to pay for the price of his mistake. Thought, Lord Kanji, humans are not food, we understanding you killed them when you got bored of them, but eating them, that's sick." Lord Tsubasa raised his voice in disgust when commenting Lord Kanji's action, then he turned and stared at Sesshoumaru with kind eyes as Sesshoumaru stared into his eyes of wisdom. "Sesshoumaru, do you really want to be with her?"

Sesshoumaru was taken back from his question, and turned to look at Chiaki. Sesshoumaru looked at her beautiful face, and started to wonder if he wanted to be with her, he was about to answer Lord Tsubasa's question when he heard Chiaki say, "I don't want to be with him."

Sesshoumaru stared at Chiaki with angry eyes, but only to see tears falling down her face. "I don't want to be with Sesshoumaru, just let me go home." Sesshoumaru could feel his heart break, when he heard her screamed. He could literally feel himself taking a few step back, in his heart, there was an unbearable pain that was struggle to kill all his sense. Sesshoumaru could feel himself dying of heartbreak, and this made him realize, he loved her. He probably loved her the first time he saw her, Sesshoumaru knew that if he set her free now, he will never be the same, and that there may be a chance that she won't come back. So he said sincerely to Lord Tsubasa, but more to Chiaki, "Yes, I want to be with her. I think I am in love with her."

Sesshoumaru felt someone ripping his heart out when he heard Chiaki's declaration of no when he had just announced his true feelings for her. He watched as she fell to the ground sobbing, and begging the other lords to let her go.

Sesshoumaru was already in enough pain, but when Lord Kanji announced the obvious, he literally wished that kami would take that youkai's life right now. "I don't think she wants to be with you Lord Sesshoumaru."

"That is not of your concern." Sesshoumaru answered, and secretly wishing that he had enough to convince the others to let him keep her. "She's already been marked, and therefore she belongs to this Sesshoumaru. And if this Sesshoumaru wants her, he will get her."

As if sensing that Lord Tsubasa knew that Sesshoumaru had went back to his hard cold shell, Lord Tsubasa declared, "Then let the ceremony begin…"

Sesshoumaru watched Chiaki's tear streaked face, and wished that whatever Lord Tsubasa had planned for her will not be too harsh for her. However, what Sesshoumaru really wanted to do right now was to walk up in front of her, and ask her why is that she doesn't want to be with him. Thought, Sesshoumaru will never know that what Chiaki did was to save his reputation and his lordship. Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked pass her, and not knowing that Chiaki was breaking inside as well, and that he did not know that destiny was going to play his part now.


	26. Tear of True Love

Chapter Twenty-Six

Tear of True Love

Your P.O.V.

You were led by the eagle that captured you earlier, and into a clearing in the castle that you never been to. In the middle of the field you saw one of those wooden crosses that you had once seen in tv and was immediately shocked when the eagle led you close to it and started to tie your arms to the cross. You stared in front of you to ease your fear but only looked straight into Sesshoumaru's emotionless eyes. You couldn't believe his love for you, for that it is impossible to accept the fact that he actually mean it when he is looking so cold right now. Still, his words played in your mind over and over again, and you just didn't know if you should accept the fact that his love for you is real.

In the distance you can hear Kagome screaming at Sesshoumaru asking him what the hell was going on and why is that you are being tied up. That's when you realized that both your arms and legs were indeed tied to the cross. Slowly, you could felt fear creep back into you as Lord Tsubasa asked for the fire cracker.

"Bring me the fire cracker." Lord Tsubasa stared at the fire crackers in his hand and admired, "These are quite useful, and they make wonderful noises." but stopped when he heard Lord Hiroshi coughed. "Kiro, tied this around the human girl."

The eagle that was with you the whole time walked towards Lord Tsubasa and took the fire crackers. You watched Kiro in fear when he reached you and attempted to wrap the fire crackers around you. And you heard Sango yelling at Kiro to stop and heard Kagome telling them you are only 14 and that fire crackers will kill you.

You stared at Sesshoumaru, and captured his gaze again. Knowing that this may be the last time that you will ever be able to express your true feeling for him, you let all your love for him to whelm up in your eyes, and hoped that he would see the love you have for him through you gold-brown eyes. But he didn't, because he turned away from you, hurt by his gesture, you let a single tear escaped from your eyes and closed your eyes waiting for death.

"If she survives the attack, then she shall be accepted at Sesshoumaru's mate, and as Lady of the West." Lord Tsubasa announced, "If she survived after all the fire crackers had burned, all of you will not come to the western land to disturb the couple. Understood?"

"Hai, Lord Tsubasa." The crowd shouted.

"Kiro, light the fire crackers…"

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

He saw the love in her eyes, and knew that he has mistaken her. But Sesshoumaru felt like dying, seeing her tied to the wooden cross, he could feel his control slips each second, and with her sister shouting at him, just didn't help at all. Sesshoumaru turned his head to avoid her staring at his pain, but not realizing that Chiaki took the gesture as in he not knowing that she loves him.

Sesshoumaru knew that the fire crackers will be painful when it burst against her skin and that when it was done, there may be a chance that she may not survive. And when he heard Lord Tsubasa ordering his son to light the fire, he basically lost it and ran for her. But Lord Hiroshi and Lord Yamada held on him to pull him back from reaching her. Sesshoumaru could hear the loud popping sound against his Chiaki's skin, and her heart aching scream that match with the cracking sound. Sesshoumaru's heart hurts so much that he felt with each burst of the fire crackers on Chiaki's skin, some one had threw a knife in his heart to match the pain that Chiaki might be feeling right now. Sesshoumaru saw the skin and blood burst out of her as each cracker popped and he wished that it was him that was tied to the cross and not her. He struggled against their hold and listened to Chiaki's screamed, but in the background he heard something else.

"Kagome, no! This is something that she has to do. This may be the only chance for her to break the curse."

"Inuyasha… that is Chiaki screaming in pain! That's my sister! Now let me go…"

Ignoring what he just heard, Sesshoumaru continued to struggle against them, and stared at Chiaki. Sesshoumaru sank to the ground as Chiaki's scream grew louder and sharper and watched as he saw blood, tear and sweat on her face, her body…. Then he saw Chiaki staring at him with even more love in her eyes than earlier, and mouthed, "Sesshoumaru, I love you." Then Sesshoumaru watched as Chiaki closed her eyes and her head slowly tilted to side, with the fire crackers still bursting and popping.

"No!" Sesshoumaru screamed, fearing that she had left him alone like his mother did. He lost it at that scary thought and screamed her name, as his heart shattered into millions of pieces at the site of her lifeless body. Sesshoumaru grabbed hold to the two lords' arms and threw them on the ground and ran to her but not daring to touch her.

As if the kami's were touched by their love, rain started to fall and stopped the fire crackers. Sesshoumaru pulled the fire crackers and threw it far from his lover, Kagome, Sango and Shippo helped to untie her arms and legs. When she collapsed, Sesshoumaru reached for her and held her in his arms. He gently caressed her face, as tears whelmed up in his eyes, he whispered slowly to her, "Wake up my love, open your eyes and tell me that you love me."

Unmoved by his words, Sesshoumaru held her close to him and screamed, "Damn it, Chiaki. Wake up. Wake up! This Sesshoumaru demand you to wake up right now." Sesshoumaru leaned back to look at her face as tears rolled back his face. And he cried, "Please wake up, Chiaki. Please don't leave me like this. Please…" Sesshoumaru begged at the sleeping beauty to open her eyes, but they remained shut tightly.

As Sesshoumaru's heart was breaking, fearing that his love will never open her eyes, he heard Naoko screaming that the fire cracker did not finish, and they should finish it when the rain stops. Sesshoumaru was about to tell Chiaki's sister to hold Chiaki so that he can slaughter her right now for putting him in pain when he heard Chiaki's sister say, "Bitch, if my sister dies today, I'll purify your youkai ass straight to hell."

Sesshoumaru heard Lord Tsubasa laughed at her comment and announce, "Everyone, even the kamis had forgiven their mistake and stop the fire crackers, then we shall all do the same and accept their love."

Although Sesshoumaru and Chiaki had gotten their approval, Sesshoumaru was not happy, he was scared. Sesshoumaru stared at his Chiaki and was so scared that she might leave him. He cried silently as the rain continued, he knew that he should get her out of the rain so that her wounds won't get infected, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't move at all. His heart was breaking and his silently pled for Chiaki to awake only deepened his pain.

As if Chiaki heard him calling out to her, she slowly opened her eyes and was stared into Sesshoumaru's pained stare. Sesshoumaru watched as she smiled, unable to blink as if fearing if he does, she will disappear. Sesshoumaru simply stared at her for a while, unable to speak, or to cry, he didn't even notice the rain had stopped until Chiaki whispered, "Look Sesshoumaru, my love… rainbow!"

Sesshoumaru broke into a cry and lowered his head on her forehead. "Chiaki, I love you." As he poured his heart into those three words hoping that she feels the same way. Sesshoumaru pulled back as a tear fell and landed on her face. And he watched as a single tear rolled out of her eye and mixed with his tear. "Sesshoumaru, I love you too." Sesshoumaru wanted to jump with joy when he heard Chiaki declaring her love for him, but he just smiled.

Oblivious to what was happening, Sesshoumaru leaned forward for a kiss, but stopped when he saw their mixed tears rolling down Chiaki's face as it gave off a white light and landed on Chiaki's lap as it grew bigger.

Sesshoumaru reached for it, and stared at Chiaki asking, "What is this?"

"The Tear of True Love!" Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha and them screaming, and watched as Chiaki's hand and held the glowing object out of his palm.

"So this is the Tear of True Love," Sesshoumaru looked at Chiaki as she admired the glowing object. "It is beautiful. Sesshoumaru, how did this happen?"

Sesshoumaru was confused but he felt that he should get her into a bed, and clean up her wound. So he picked her up, but almost dropped her on to the ground when he heard Inuyasha called out, "Grandmother."


End file.
